


The Legend of Kaidodien

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adventure/Romance, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood, Death, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Fires, Grief, Horses, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Pirates, Potions, Singing, Traveling, Violence, because apparently i can't get enough of Paul and Daryl singing to each other, mythical creatures, non graphic sex, sword play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: After the death of his family, Rick traveled across the ocean to chase the man in the hood that killed his family and destroyed his home town. For ten years he searched for the man, working as a mercenary for kings in return for money or information. He was just about to give up when King Negan reveals an evil plot and tries to have Rick killed. Rick manages to escape, but he soon learns that Negan's plot is far more evil than he let on.ON HIATUS!





	1. Prologue/Ch.1

Prologue:

The flames lit the black night sky in oranges and yellows. The wooden houses burned easily, catching fire from the flaming arrows that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Screams echoed as people ran out of their burning homes. Horses with heavily armored knights raced through the dirt and stone paths, swords glinting in the fire light. Children cried for their parents. Dogs barked and birds flew out of the trees of the surrounding forests. Some men tried to fight back, using pitch forks and crudely made weapons, only to be taken down by the highly skilled knights. 

Rick carried his son and held his wife's hand as they ran out of their house. He turned to her and handed the young child. “Go for the church and hide in the basement.” He kissed her cheek and drew his own sword, a fine weapon made from the highest skilled blacksmith several towns to the east. She nodded and hugged him tightly, tears streaking her beautiful face. Rick watched her run, her large belly making it more of a waddle. With his sword in hand, he ran for the center of the town where the knights seemed to be congregating. 

It was a cool night, but the burning of the houses around him made it hot. His sweat soaked his curly hair and white shirt. He took down knights as he went, fighting with a skill only a knight trained by a king could possess. He finally reached the center of the town and saw them surrounding a young boy, he couldn't have been any older than 10 or 12, with light brown hair and what Rick believed to be deep blue eyes, but could've been any shade. The young boy was crying and kneeling on the ground. 

“Give me the power!” A knight in black armor yelled. 

“Leave him alone!” Rick hurried over, his sword slashing across another knight's chest. 

The black knight turned. “... This is none of your concern. I suggest you leave.”

“Why have you attacked this village?” Rick growled, eyes flicking across the helmeted knights surrounding him. 

The black knight stood up and drew his own sword. “... I'll tell you... but, only because you're going to die soon anyways.” He stepped away from the boy, leaving three knights to keep the boy on the ground. “This boy is the God of the Seas. I've been ordered to take his power and give it to the man that will soon be king of the world.”

Rick raised an eyebrow and looked at the scared child. “... You believe the child possesses a power to control the seas and all the animals within it?”

“Not just the seas... but he can conjure hurricanes, typhoons, monsoons and the position of the moon.” The black knight chuckled. “And with the power of all the gods combined, my master will bring about eternal damnation.”

Rick tilted his head. “... You're not from this land, are you?”

“We are not... we've come from across the ocean.” The black knight twirled his sword. “And now... YOU DIE!” He charged forward. 

Rick brought his own sword up, deflecting the black knight's blade. The black knight was good. He fought aggressively, barely giving Rick a chance to go on the offensive. Rick was determined, however. He will protect his village. He will protect this innocent child. He will protect his family. After an intense battle, he gave a might kick to knock the knight back, and with a swing of his sword, sliced the black knight's head off. The surrounding knights stared at him in surprise. 

“Anyone else..?” Rick growled. 

A hooded figure stepped out from the shadows. “Well done, young knight.” His voice sounded young, but he stood tall. “However... you're too late.” He held out a hand and the church in the distance exploded. 

Rick whirled around, watching the wood and stone burst into bits and pieces, flames lighting up the night skin and coloring the moon above in an orange glow. He dropped his sword, eyes widening in shock and horror. “LORI!”

“Get the boy...” The hooded figure spoke. A knight reached down to grab the child, but a crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning struck the boy and he vanished. “FIND HIM!” The knights all scrambled away, searching in burnt down buildings and dark alleyways. “Where'd that lightning come from?!” The hood figure looked up to see a lone cloud drifting in the night sky. 

Rick ignored them. He took off down a stone pathway to the church. When he came to the clearing of the church, it was covered in pieces of broken wood and crumbled stone. Bodies of the towns people who'd hidden in the church surrounded him. “Lori!” Rick ran forward, digging through debris, ignoring the burning of his fingers and clothes. He found the door that led to the basement, and it was locked. He could hear screaming inside. The door was hot to the touch. He stepped back and rammed his shoulder into the door. The door gave way to a roar of flames. He screamed out and stumbled back. “LORI! CARL!” He screamed in agony, falling backwards on his back, grief making his chest tight.

 

“Where will you go?”

Rick glanced up at Carol's soot covered face. “... Across the ocean.” He whispered and looked down to watch her wrap the bandages around his fingers. “That's where the black knight said they came from. I'll find the hooded man... and kill him for destroying our home.” Rick stood up once she was done. “Plus... I have nothing left here... Lori and Carl are dead.”

Carol stood as well, reaching down to straighten her skirt. “... Just be careful, Rick. Your wife and son may be dead, but you still have family here.” Carol had been a close friend of the family. Rick had helped her get away from her abusive husband. He'd saved her and her daughter's life. Since then, she'd helped Rick's family with anything they needed, be it babysitting Carl or helping Lori around while she was pregnant. Rick adored the woman, he saw a strength in her no one could.

Rick looked down at her. “I know... but this is something I need to do.” He hugged and kissed her cheek. “Take care of everyone.” He pulled his sword sheath over his back, strapping it to his chest and picked up his animal skin sac that held all his supplies in. “I'll leave my horse here. Most of the animals are dead and someone may need a horse to go retrieve some help from the king.” Carol nodded and walked him to the gate of their little town. “... If I never see you again, Carol... take care. You've been a wonderful friend.” With one last hug, he turned and walked through the gate. 

 

Ch. 1 Kaidodien – 10 Years Later

 

Rick was woken by the sound of knocking on the door of the room in the Inn he was sleeping in. He groaned and sat up, running a hand through his curly hair and down across his bearded chin. He shoved the blanket aside and stood up, grabbing his pants off the floor and slipping them on. He walked across the wooded floor and yanked the door open. On the other side was a young boy, one of the stable boy's from the castle in the center of the town. 

“What?” Rick growled. 

“B-Beg your pardon for waking you, Sir Knight... but King Negan is requesting your presence in the palace at sun rise.” The young boy held out an envelope to Rick, and the knight snatched it up and shut the door with a grunt.

Rick turned and shambled back to the boy, He flopped down on it and tore the note open and read the contents inside. It was just an order for Rick to report to the palace at sun rise. He tossed the note aside and leaned back on the bed. He rubbed his hand over his eyes tiredly. Ten years he'd scoured the lands of Kaidodien, searching for the hooded man that destroyed his home town with little success. He'd worked for kings as a mercenary, doing escort missions, assassinating people and killing monsters that threatened the outer villages. He'd become a hero to the little people, and a weapon to the bigger people. He felt like neither. He felt like an empty shell of the man he used to be. 

With another grunt, he got up off the bed and got dressed. He pulled on his armor and grabbed his sword, strapping it to his back. He left the Inn and went over to his horse. He untied the reigns from the post and mounted the black beast. With a click and a gentle nudge, the horse moved away from the Inn and followed Rick's directions to the palace. The black, iron gates opened upon his arrival. He'd always hated this palace. It was very dark looking, the knights were always tense and aggressive. The maids were always fearful and jumped at every little sound. The King was the worst man Rick had ever met. 

Rick dismounted the horse when he reached the front doors. The stable boy from earlier came over and took the steed's reigns and led him away while Rick walked into the palace. Even inside was dark and creepy. Even with a fire light every other foot, the halls were still so dark Rick could barely see. But after nearly eight years of working for Negan on and off, Rick had memorized the lay out of it. He walked up the staircase and knocked on two, large double doors. 

“Enter!”

Rick pushed the door open and stepped inside, letting it fall shut behind him. “Your Majesty, you called on me?”

Negan turned away from his desk and grinned widely. “Rick!” He held his arms out, his black armor glinting off the fire in the fireplace next to him. Rick wondered if the man ever worried about his cape catching fire. “Good! I was worried you'd left town after you returned from your mission yesterday!” He stepped away from the fireplace and walked up to the knight. 

Rick bowed briefly and shook Negan's hand when it was outstretched him. “I was too weary to travel yesterday after taking down that griffon.”

Negan laughed and wrapped an arm around Rick's shoulders. “I imagine so!” He walked Rick away from the door and to the desk. “I know you planned on leaving for Thirwen today, but I have one last mission for you, and it so happens its in Thirwen!”

Rick frowned and sat down in the chair Negan motioned him to. “What is it?”

Negan leaned against his desk and picked up a map. “I want you to assassinate Hershel Greene, King of Thirwen.”

Rick's eyes widened. He'd never been ordered by a king to assassinate another king. The kings all had a truce. War had never been a problem in Kaidodien due to the legend of the four gods of the land. Rick had never believed in legends, but Kaidodien thrived on the legend. King Hershel of Thirwen, a kingdom surrounded by forests, had been the first king Rick had worked for. He was very kind, his people loved him and worshipped him and the royal family. Rick had immediately felt like part of their family when they had nursed him back to health after a severe injury going up against a dragon. Rick hadn't even known dragons still existed. King Hershel was his friend. 

“... Your Majesty... you know I would do anything you ask of me... but killing King Hershel is out of the question. He's a good king, he cares for his people... he's my friend.”

Negan stared down at Rick. He sighed and turned away. “... I was hoping you didn't have enough of a conscious to even feel friendship, much less remorse.” 

Rick frowned. “What..?”

“Especially after I had you entire village and family killed to get my hands on that boy.” 

“.... You...” Rick stood slowly, mouth parting in realization.

Negan turned to him and smirked. “Yes, it was me.” He looked down at his maps. “... I've been after the Gods of Kaidodien and their power for ten years. I almost got the God and the Seas, but he escaped my grasp thanks to your heroism. The God of the mountains was living here right under my nose... due to an insight on my part, he escaped as well. The God of the desert, however...” Negan chuckled. “I have a friend who took care of him for me. Now I just need to kill Garth and the power will be mine. I just have to find the God of the forest... he's been in hiding for years.”

Rick growled and unsheathed his sword. “... I have no idea what it is you're rambling about... but I'm going to kill you!” He swung his sword, aiming for Negan's head, but the king ducked and tackled Rick. They both tumbled over the chair Rick had been sitting in, fists meeting cheeks and jaws. Rick rolled them over, straddling Negan's chest. He reached for his sword nearby just as the doors slammed open and knights ran in. Negan shoved Rick off and stood up. 

“KILL HIM! HE TRIED TO ASSASSINATE ME!”

Rick grabbed his sword and shot off the ground before the knights could surround him. He jumped over Negan's desk and ran for the balcony, shoving the doors open. He stopped at the raining, panting a bit. He looked down. The balcony over looked a small lake in the garden below. He climbed up on the railing and jumped, narrowly avoiding a knight grabbing for him. He landed in the water below with a great splash. He looked up when he surfaced, seeing Negan leaning over the railing and looking down at him. 

“GUARDS! AFTER HIM!”

Rick climbed out of the water, clothes and armor heavy from the water soaking them. He looked around, spotting knights running toward him from nearly every direction. He spotted a tree next to the stone fence and ran toward it. He sheathed his sword and started climbing the tree. An arrow pierced into his leg, making him slip and cry in pain. He pushed past the pain and continued climbing, even as a second arrow pierced his shoulder. He finally reached the top and jumped over the fence, landing hard on his side. He grunted when he hit the ground, but couldn't stay there for long. He could hear the guards yelling for their horses and arrows whizzing over the top and landing in trees. He got up, breaking the shafts of the arrows.

He was without a horse, and his pack was still at the Inn. He couldn't risk returning to the Inn, however, that would be the first place they'd look for him. He limped through the trees, right leg and left shoulder radiating hot pain. He hoped these arrows weren't laced with poison. He couldn't die, not knowing what Negan planned to do to this beautiful land.. to King Hershel. He had to get to Thirwen to warn the king. He must've traveled for at least a couple hours when he came upon a little farm on the edge of the town. He snuck into the stable and saw three horses. He walked up to one of them. The horse huffed and Rick lifted his hand, shushing the mare softly. She put her nose against his hand and looked him in the eye. 

“... Can you help me..?” Rick whispered. He carefully opened the gate and she stepped out. He found the reigns and saddle and grunted in pain as he lifted the saddle over her midsection. He buckled the saddle and mounted her after putting the reigns over her head. “Let's go, girl...” He nudged her gently and she walked out of the stable. 

“HEY! WHERE YOU GOIN WITH MY HORSE?!”

Rick jumped and looked around, spotting the farmer in a garden not far away. “SORRY!” He yelled back and nudged the horse harder. She whinnied and took off into the forest. 

“WAIT! AT LEAST.... feed her... she's pregnant..” The farmer sighed. He reached up and took his hat off. “Good luck, Ariel...”

 

Rick could feel the blood seeping his pant leg and the shirt down his back. It was flowing at an alarming rate. The arrow heads acted as a blockage to keep the blood from just spewing; but, the pain was immense. Rick usually had a good threshold for pain... so long as there was nothing sticking inside his body. This is why he hates arrows. Swords and daggers he could handle, but spears and arrows were a no for him. The sun was high in the sky by the time he reached the edge of the kingdom of Seveakor. He looked over his shoulder at the mountainous region. He'd spent days exploring the forests of these mountains, searching for the hooded man he now knew was Negan.

Hoof beats pulled Rick out of his musings. He clicked his tongue at the horse and she moved forward. He looked over his shoulder, spotting five knights on horses chasing after him. He flicked the reigns, moving the horse faster. She raced over a hill and jumped over a high wall separating Thirwen and Seveakor. She landed with grace next to a river. Rick stopped her, allowing her to drink from the river while he looked over his shoulder. He could hear the horses whinnying and nieghing, refusing to jump the tall wall. The knights yelled in anger, more than likely nudging their horses' sides aggressively. 

“C'mon, girl... shouldn't wait around too long.” Rick stroked his hand along her neck and she huffed out a breath. She crossed the river carefully, pulling herself up on the other side and shaking her fur out. The cool water briefly helped with the pain in Rick's leg, giving him momentary relief. “That's a good girl...” Rick nudged her gently. “Let's keep moving.”

She moved forward into the trees. Rick ducked every now and then. This was a heavily wooded area. Seveakor had forests, but not like this. It wasn't quite a jungle, not like Rick had seen back home, but the trees were close, the sun could barely break through the canopy above. It was eerily quiet. Rick has traveled through this forest before, he'd always had a sense of someone watching him, but every time he looked around, he was alone aside from his horse and a bird or two in the tree branches above; and, it had never been this quiet. The mare moved slowly, head low and eyes flicking back and forth over shadows. Rick rubbed her ear gently. 

“It's alright, girl... I know you feel it, too... it's never attacked me before-”

A large creature suddenly jumped down from the canopy above. The mare screamed and reared back, sending Rick flying off and onto the ground. The arrow in his shoulder dug in further, making Rick scream in pain. The mare lowered back down, kicking out at the large mushroom looking creature. Rick sat up and looked at the beast with bleary eyes. It was at least five times the size of a normal mushroom, and had limbs and beady black eyes. It squeaked and squawked, limbs waving about and the large mushroom head sending out a greenish spore. 

“DON'T BREATHE IT IN!” A voice yelled from behind Rick. 

“Wha-” A hand clamped with a cloth covering it clamped over Rick's mouth and nose. 

“Don't breathe it in!” 

Rick looked over his shoulder, meeting steel blue eyes hidden behind dark bangs and a black cloth covering the lower half of the man's face. Rick brought his hand up, taking over covering his mouth and nose with the cloth. The skin of the man's hand was rough when it slipped out from under Rick's. The man stood and unsheathed a gnarly looking blade. Rick watched him charge the creature, the blade slicing just under the mushroom head, separating the mushroom from the body. The mare settled down, hoof digging into the dirt and grass below. The man cleaned the yellowish blood off his blade and sheathed it back into the sheath at his hip. He turned to the horse and stroked her hair gently and fed her bits of apple. 

“Who are you?” Rick asked as he stood. 

“You can remove the cloth.. it's safe now.” The man reached up, taking the black cloth from his nose and mouth and letting it hang around his neck. “And my name's Daryl.” His black shirt and leather chest armor was torn and dirty, as were his black pants and brown boots.

Rick took the cloth off and handed it back to the man. “What the hell was that thing?”

“A chanterelle mushroom... at least it used to be.” Daryl walked up to Rick. “Something's poisoned the forest... it's bringing plants to life... making them violent.”

Rick swallowed thickly. “... I need to get to Thirwen. I need to warn King Hershel.”

The man studied the knight. “... That's gonna be difficult. You look like you're about to pass out and this forest is riddled with monsters now.” As if on cue, Rick's vision wavered and he swayed. Daryl reached out to steady him. “C'mon... I got a cabin nearby. I'll get you taken care of, then we'll talk about getting to the king.” He brought Rick's uninjured arm around his shoulder and took the mare's reigns in his hand and walked them both down a separate path. It wasn't long before they reached a cabin next to a river. He laid Rick down on a bed and went back outside to remove the mare's saddle and reigns, allowing her to feed on the grass and river. 

Rick glanced around the cabin. One wall was covered with maps. The fireplace was lit, and Rick was startled to see a very large wolf napping on a bear fur in front of it. A table and chairs sat in a corner with a bowl of fruit and some kind of dried meat. Daryl walked back in and went to a shelf along the opposite wall. 

“I'll have to cut your shirt to get that arrow out, but I have some spares you can wear.” He got down small bottles of herbs and poured some water into a bowl. He walked over to the bed. “Sit up..” He set the items down on the table by the bed and sat on the edge of the bed next to Rick. 

Rick sat up painfully. He felt the shirt being torn and soon Daryl was tossing it away. It landed on the wolf's head and the wolf shot up, shaking the shirt off his head. Daryl snorted and muttered an apology when the wolf growled at him. The wolf snorted back and turned in a circle a couple times before laying back down. 

“... How long have you been living here?” Rick asked, looking over his shoulder to watch Daryl mix some herbs into a morter and pour a tiny bit of water into it. 

“... Most of my life.” Daryl grabbed a pestle and started smashing and mixing the herbs into a paste. “I lived in Seveakor for a while... then came here.”

“Are you a hunter?”

“Yeah... I survive off the animals and vegetation in the forest. The wolf there is my companion.” Daryl set the paste aside and picked his knife up again. “This is gonna hurt.” He made tiny nicks into the skin around the arrow head. Rick grunted in pain, gripping the bed clothes. The arrow came out and Daryl cleaned it gently before applying the paste.

“He have a name? Your wolf friend?”

“Nah... I just whistle and he comes most of the time. He's got a temper, though... so be careful.” Daryl covered the wound with a cloth. “Alright, lemme see that leg.” Rick rolled over. “Just gonna make a small tear.” He tore the fabric around the arrow and applied the same attention to it as he had Rick's shoulder. “Alright that should do it.” 

Rick rolled back over with a sigh and watched Daryl put away the herbs before getting other herbs down. “What're you doing now?”

“Gonna make you a potion for the pain.” Daryl said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“... You a witch, too?”

“Nah, just know about herbs and shit.” The hunter mixed the herbs together in water with some kind of blue liquid. He stirred it in a bowl and brought it over to Rick. “Don't taste the best, but it works wonders when mixed with the salve I made.”

Rick took the bowl and swallowed a bit, making a face at the horrid taste. He finished it, however, and handed the bowl back to the hunter. He laid back into the pillow, feeling exhausted. 

“Get some rest. I'll wake you in a few hours to check on your wounds.” 

Rick didn't argue. He closed his eyes, and let sleep claim him. Sleep had always been hard to come to him. When he slept, it was with nightmares, visions of the past and of his wife and son's burning faces. Whatever it was that Daryl had made him drink must've been magic. For once, Rick didn't dream, he just slept.

 

When Rick woke again, it was dark out, but the fireplace lit the cabin brightly. Daryl was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, the wolf's head in his lap. Rick sat up carefully, grunting at the pain. Daryl looked over his shoulder and stood up when he saw Rick was awake. 

“Good, you're awake. I need to check your wounds.” Daryl picked up the mortar with the paste in it and came over to the bed. “So... who attacked you?” He sat on the edge of the bed, gingerly peeling the cloth back from Rick's shoulder. 

“King Negan's knights.” Rick growled as the memories all came back to him. “I'm a mercenary... I work for whichever king pays the most for a mission.”

“Let me guess...” Daryl gently wiped the old paste away. “Negan ordered you to kill King Hershel, you refused, so Negan ordered his knights to kill you.”

Rick looked over at him. “How'd you know?”

“... Consider it an educated guess. You were mumbling about needing to get to Thirwen to warn King Hershel.” He applied the new paste and a new bandage. “Leg next...”

Rick rolled over onto his side. “... I'm a knight, Daryl... I can tell you're hiding something.”

The hunter tensed and froze for a moment before sighing in resignation. “... I know about Negan's plot to bring about an eternal Hell on this land. He's the one who poisoned this forest. It's his way of weakening the Forest God.”

“... How do you know that?”

“... Negan's my step-brother.” Daryl applied the new bandage and gently patted Rick's leg to let him know he was done. He stood from the bed and went over to the wash basin to wash his hands. “... Ten years ago, after my oldest brother, Merle, disappeared and my parents died, I was next in line for the throne of Seveakor being the only full blooded royal left. Negan wasn't happy about that. He'd always had a thing for dark magic, practiced it in secret. I was only 15 at the time. Negan thought he could manipulate me into using my powers for evil. When I refused, he tried to take them from me using this dark ritual. I managed to escape... and ran away when I should've stayed to protect my people.” Daryl paused and turned to face Rick. “... Rick, I believe it was fate that brought you to me.”

Rick sat up and sat on the edge of the bed. “... Wait... you're telling me the legend about the Gods of Kaidodien is true?”

Daryl nodded. “Yes. How much do you know about it?”

“Not much.” Rick shook his head. “Only that there are four gods, one for each region, and they chose one man to rule their land and gave them bits of their powers. I always assumed it was a legend, though.. a way for Kings to keep their people in line.”

Daryl walked over to the wall with his maps and stared at them. “The legends are true.” He licked his lips. “Centuries ago, Kaidodien was all one land... one kingdom. For each region of the land, four gods ruled. The God of the Mountain, Seveakor. The God of the Forest, Thirwen. The God of the Desert, Agrogrewia. The God of the Sea, Ocajan. Each God created creatures to roam their lands, but they were still lonely, so they created humans. Together the humans lived happily with the Gods and the animals of the land. It wasn't long before war broke out, though. They fought over which God was the strongest, which God to rule over them all. The Gods grew furious. They decided to split the land up into four separate kingdoms and chose one man to rule over the separate kingdoms. They instilled bits of their power into these Kings to make sure the people would obey them.” Daryl turned to Rick. “Shortly after the kings took over, the Gods went into hiding, a kind of hibernation. The only time the Gods would wake was when their land was in turmoil. Negan woke the God of the sea when he tried to go to war with Ocajan. The Sea God was weak and got captured. He hasn't been seen since.”

Rick's breath caught in his throat, the little blue with the eyes every shade of the ocean flashed in his mind. “So... what about this forest? You said it was poisoned..?”

“Negan laid a curse on this forest as a way to weaken the Forest God.” Daryl motioned to the wolf. “I found him a few months ago, nearly dead. With every monster killed and every prayer I send, he grows stronger... but I'm only one person.”

Rick nodded in understanding. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “So... if we stop Negan, we can save this forest and bring back peace to the land?”

Daryl nodded and walked over to him. “You're in no shape to travel, yet. Give it a couple days, at least. We'll head it out early in the morning and stop in a village on the way to the capital and see how you feel after that?”

“Sounds good... got any more of that potion?”

“Yeah.” Daryl chuckled and walked over to his medicine shelf and whipped the potion up quickly. He brought it over to Rick and waited while the knight swallowed it down. “Go back to sleep. I'll wake you in the morning.”

Rick laid back down and sighed. The potion worked quickly through his system, numbing his legs, arms and mind. He closed his eyes and slept peacefully. Daryl cleaned up his little work area and turned to look at the sleeping knight on his bed. The wolf lifted his head from his paws to look at the knight as well for a moment before looking over at Daryl. 

'You have faith in this man?'

Daryl looked over at the wolf and spoke without opening his mouth. 'I can see into his soul... it's stained, but still shines brightly. He's obviously suffered a great loss and has yet to find his way back to the light. I believe he is just what we need to take out Negan.'

'It will not be simple, my child. Negan has the power of Agrogrewia and black arts. How do you, a hunter, and a knight intend to take out a sorcerer?'

Daryl smirked. 'Never said it was gonna be just us. We'll fight magic with magic. There's a legend of a powerful sorceress who travels around using light magic to heal the sick and wounded. We'll find her and get her help. Plus, if I can talk to you, surely I can talk to other gods. If we can find the Sea God and the Mountain God, maybe they'll help us, too.'

The wolf snorted and laid his head back down. '… Perhaps.' He closed his eyes, feeling more at ease with Seveakor's choice of blood line. Daryl was a good man, he'll make a good king... maybe even a good God.

Daryl stepped out of the cabin and walked over to the mare. He stroked his hand along her hair and fur, nuzzling her neck and whinnying softly to her. She turned her head, whinnying back and flicking her tail excitedly. Daryl smiled. “Congratulations.” He whispered. “I'll help you when the little one arrives.” He ran his hand down her side, petting her slightly swollen belly. He let his hand rest there and closed his eyes, feeling the heart beat of the calf within the mare's belly. “He's doing good. You're going to be a good mother.” He kissed her neck and went back into the cabin. 

He sat on the chair in front of the fireplace and pulled a leather cord with a seashell tied to it. He stared down at the light blue shell and sighed. “... I miss you.” Daryl pressed a kiss to the shell before putting it back in his shirt. He stared into the fire, watching the flames dance and create shadows on the stone surrounding it. He'd never liked fire. It was essential to keep warm, but he'd never liked it. If he wanted to keep warm, he'd just roll over and cuddle up to his lover, but that was impossible now. His lover was somewhere on the sea. Daryl's chest ached, remembering that argument. His lover had wanted him to come, to sail on the open sea and feel the freedom that comes with it, but Daryl had a mission. He couldn't leave this land knowing what his step brother had planned. 

Perhaps once this was all over, Daryl could give the throne to someone who deserved it, someone who wouldn't abandon the people, and go search for his lover. They only met once every few years when the pirate brought his ship to the docks of Ocajan, and Daryl missed him terribly every time he left. With a sigh, Daryl closed his eyes and rested his head back against the chair. He fell into a fitful slumber, dreaming of eyes every shade of the sea and long, light brown hair under a black hat.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl make it to Thirwen and receive bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you've all already guessed who Daryl's secret lover is, but I'm still gonna keep it a mystery, probably until next chapter or the chapter after!  
> Also, the chapters aren't going to be as long as chapter 1, cause chapter 1 had the prologue included! Some might be longer, it just depends on what the content I manage to include in it is!

Getting through the forest had been difficult. Almost every few minutes, they were intercepted by some kind of plant that had been brought to life and made aggressive due to the curse Negan had laid on the forest. The wolf had followed along side them, often helping take out the monsters if they'd gotten surrounded. He was quite powerful for a God weakened by poison. Rick's mare didn't seem affected by the poisonous spores, though she was scared of the monsters. Daryl seemed to know just how to calm her. Rick would watch him stroke the mare's nose and whinny to her softly. 

“So... do you speak animal?” Rick asked as he rode the mare and Daryl rode the wolf's back. 

Daryl chuckled and shook his head. “Not necessarily. It's one of the powers the Gods gave the kings... the ability to speak to the animals of their respective regions. The kings share some abilities, but they also have their own special abilities.”

“Like the god of the sea can conjure hurricanes and stuff...” Rick mused, remembering that night ten years ago when that young boy had summoned a storm cloud out of thin air.

“Yeah. Agrogrewia can conjure sand storms and dirt devils... I imagine he could even create golems. Seveakor can force rock slides, earthquakes and volcano eruptions.”

Rick looked down at the wolf Daryl rode. “And Thirwen?”

Daryl patted the top of the wolf's head. “Usually he's able to shape shift into any animal he desires... and he can use trees to create vines and summon nymphs and satyrs.” Rick hummed a bit in thought. “The only problem with that is when a God is in another God's territory, their power is weak because they're out of their element.”

“I see. I guess that'll be a bit troublesome when we go up against Negan.”

Daryl nodded, sighing a bit. “It was my initial plan... to get all the gods together and take down Negan, but then Thirwen told me and I had to scratch that idea.”

“So, what're we going to do, then?”

“Well... there's a legend that the Gods can instill all their power into a single person, but the person has to be pure and innocent or the spell won't work. So.. if we can find this person, and find all the Gods, we could use this spell and take Negan down.” Daryl looked over at Rick as they approached the edge of the forest. “We'll need a powerful sorceress to recite the spell, though. It's very powerful magic that even I can't do.”

“Where are we going to find such a powerful sorceress?”

“Well, I once met this woman known only as the White Witch when I was traveling through the mountains. She'd been searching for this magical item called a Dragon Soul. She never stays in one place, though. I bet if we ask around in different villages, we might be able to find her.” Daryl looked up at the large castle with the surrounding village in the middle of the clearing. 

Rick looked up at it and sighed with relief. Everything seemed fine. He couldn't wait to see Hershel and Maggie. He smiled as they descended the small hill and approached the gates of the village. The two knights guarding the gate recognized Rick. 

“Sir Rick... we're so glad you're here.” 

Rick frowned and looked down at the young knight. “Why? Is something wrong?”

“King Hershel died early this morning.”

Rick's heart dropped into his stomach. “W-What..? I just saw him recently. He seemed fine.”

The knight nodded. “It was quite sudden. Princess Maggie believes it to be foul play.”

Daryl glanced over at Rick. “... I'm sorry for your loss, young knight.”

The knight nodded at him. “You should proceed to the castle, Sir Rick. Princess Maggie will wish to speak with you.” He turned and opened the gate for them. 

Rick sighed and gently nudged the mare's sides. She moved forward and Thirwen followed close behind her. They passed through the village. Everyone was in mourning for the passing of their beloved king. Rick sighed, shaking his head as they approached the palace. The villagers were always very happy people. He hated seeing them all so sad. A few people had smiled and greeted him, but their smiles never reached their eyes like he was used to. The palace gates opened for them and Rick stopped the mare by the front doors. He dismounted and a knight stepped out. Rick smiled brightly. 

“Glenn!”

Daryl stopped Thirwen and jumped down from him. The wolf immediately sank down to his belly, panting and breathing heavily. Daryl knelt down next to him. 'Are you well, Thirwen?' The wolf stayed silent, making Daryl frown. The hunter stayed next to him, petting his ears and neck. 

“Rick! I'm so happy you're here!” The knight in silver armor and deep green cape hurried down the steps. He and Rick joined hands and slapped each other on the shoulders. “Maggie- Her Highness is going to be happy to see you, as well!” 

Rick nodded. “Young Joseph told me about the king. What happened?”

Glenn shook his head, sighing depressingly. “We're not entirely sure. You best come inside, she'll want to speak to you privately.” He looked over at Daryl, nearly jumping back from the large size of the wolf next to the hunter. “W-Who's your friend?”

“Oh, this is Daryl. He saved my life a few days ago.” Rick stared at the hunter, trying to ignore the way his heart raced as he gazed at the hunter's face. He cleared his throat and looked away before his cheeks could turn red. “Negan tried to have me killed... he would've succeeded if not for Daryl.”

Glenn nodded. “Then he is welcome here. Her Highness would want to meet the rescuer of our close friend. Come, let's go inside.”

Rick nodded and turned to Daryl. “Daryl... is he alright?”

Daryl looked up and shook his head. He sighed. 'I do not wish to leave you, Thirwen.'

'I will be fine, child. Go.' Thirwen grunted and closed his eyes. 

The hunter stood up. He gazed at his companion for a moment before turning and following Rick into the castle. Rick waited until Daryl was walking next to him to speak to him. 

“Something wrong with Thirwen?” He whispered. 

“I think it's the poison...” Daryl whispered, glancing around at the knights standing guard at every door and window. He frowned. This place was heavily guarded. Not that he blamed them. This country was on the edge of a war. A dead king was nothing to take lightly. Not to mention the monsters riddling the forests. He's surprised the palace hasn't been attacked. “Even though he was not poisoned directly, the forest and it's animals was created by him, pieces of his soul.”

Rick nodded. “... I hope we can save him in time.”

“The Gods are immortal. Even though they die, they will be reborn mere days later, or even choose a new God.” 

“... Where'd you learn all this stuff?”

“... My mother.” Daryl whispered.

Rick opened his mouth to ask further questions, but they approached the door to what Rick knew was Herhsel's office and Glenn knocked. A soft voice commanded them to enter and Glenn opened the door, allowing Rick and Daryl entry first. Maggie's tear stained face looked over at them from a portrait of the king above the fireplace. Her black dress accentuated her slim form beautifully.

“Rick!” She turned away from the fireplace, picking her dress up in her hands and running over to hug him. 

Rick held her close for a moment. “I heard about Hershel... you have my deepest sympathies.”

She pulled away after a moment, nodding and sniffling. “It was so sudden.”

“What happened, Your Highness?” Rick asked, leading her over to the sofa by the fireplace. They sat down and he held her hand.

Maggie looked up at Glenn and he nodded, stepping outside to guard the door. Daryl went over to the large window behind the desk and stared down into the forest. “... Who's your friend?”

“Daryl... he's a hunter who saved my life a few days ago. Negan tried to have me killed when I refused a mission. I was on my way here to warn Hershel about Negan's plan when I was attacked by a mons-”

“Mushroom...” Daryl smirked, arms crossed and looking over at them. His biceps bulged through his tight black sleeves, making Rick's heart skip a beat.

Rick glared at him, but his cheeks turned pink. “A mushroom monster that was spewing poisonous spores...” He looked back at Maggie, hoping she didn't notice his embarrassment. If she did, she made no move to point it out. “Daryl saved my life, you can trust him.”

She nodded and sighed, looking down at her hands holding Rick's. “... Last night, Daddy seemed fine. He was in good spirits despite the chaos of the forest. He was eager to go to the ball King Ezekiel is holding to celebrate the Queen's birthday. He was supposed to leave this morning, but when the maid when to wake him for breakfast, she found him dead.” Maggie sniffled, fresh tears beginning to spill. “I-I'm thankful he went in his sleep, but...” She began sobbing, leaning into Rick's chest when he pulled her close. 

“What makes you think poison?” Rick asked softly, petting her hair.

She leaned back after a moment, grabbing a tissue from her bosom and wiping the tears away. “The veins of his face, neck and hands were very prominent, almost purple in color.”

“Who could've done it? Had he ate anything new or did you have anyone visiting?” Rick knew it had to have been Negan, but he didn't know if Maggie knew about Negan's evil plot.

Maggie shook her head. “No.”

“Was there any odor coming from him?” 

Maggie and Rick both looked up at Daryl. “O-Odor..?” She blinked and bit her lip in thought. “Come to think of it... yes. Almost...”

“Sweet?” Daryl provided and she nodded again. “Sounds like the poison of the Mountainous Dragon Spider.”

Rick's eyes widened. He'd heard of this spider before. “Daryl, are you sure?”

“Yes.” Daryl walked over to them. “I've seen this poison in action before. It's the same poison that killed my parents.”

“I've heard it's impossible to get, though. The Mountainous Dragon Spider is the size of an actual dragon and very aggressive.”

“It can be controlled through the use of Dark Magic... like what Negan uses.” Daryl stood next to the sofa, hands clenched into fists.

“But... how could the poison have gotten into my father?” Maggie asked softly, looking up at the hunter. 

“The poison is most potent in baby spiders. The babies are also more susceptible to control. Negan must've sent one of the babies here and the king must've been bit in his sleep.”

“... He did have a bite mark on his foot.” Maggie sniffled and looked back down into her lap. “... Why would Negan have my father killed? We've been at peace for as long as I can remember.”

“Negan is trying to bring about an eternal darkness.” Daryl crossed his arms, turning to face the fire. “He must've asked your father about joining him and when Hershel refused, Negan had him killed. Now, you being the next in line for the throne and Thirwen's powers, he'll come after you next.”

Maggie stood up, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “How do you know about that?”

Daryl looked at her. “... Because I am the true king of Seveakor.”

“... I thought I recognized you. We danced at my 11th birthday ball.”

The hunter blushed a bit and looked down. He remembered that night. She'd tried kissing him and he'd stumbled away and tripped over himself, knocking down a table and spilling punch all over himself. “Worst night of my life...” He mumbled, glaring at the flames.

She giggled and stepped closer to him. “I'm glad you're here. It means a lot to me that I have the support of Seveakor's true king.”

Daryl nodded to her. “Once we take care of Negan, I'll send reinforcements to get rid of the remaining monsters in the forest.” He turned to face her. “You'll make a wonderful queen. You take a lot after your father.” She sniffled and nodded, stepping closer to hug him. Daryl tensed, shocked by the sudden show of affection. He'd spent so long surrounded by animals and trees, he'd forgotten what human touch felt like. The only touch he'd ever known... was his lover's. He slowly hugged her back, patting her awkwardly. 

She stepped back and smiled at him. “If you need anything for your battle against Negan, let me know. My father's powers have come to me and I will use them for good like he did.”

Rick stood and walked up to them. “Good, we'll need them. Our plan is to instill all the Gods' powers into one person. We just don't know who it will be or when it will take place.”

“Well, you know how to get in contact with me.” Maggie turned to Rick, reaching to hold his hands. “Stay the night. Tomorrow morning you can take any provisions you need.”

Rick nodded and bowed, kissing her hand. “Thank you, Your Highness.” He stood back up and nodded to Daryl. “Let's rest up.” Daryl nodded and followed Rick out of the room. Glenn turned to look at them. 

“Are you two going to stay for the night?'

Rick nodded. “Yes. We'll leave in the morning once we've both had proper rest.”

“Good. Beth will be happy to see you, Rick. You're all she talks about after you leave.”

Rick chuckled, patting Glenn's back. “She's an adorable little girl.”

Glenn nodded with a chuckle. “Come on, I'll show you guys to some rooms.” 

Daryl was silent as Glenn and Rick talked, catching up since Rick's last visit. He liked this castle. It was full of warmth and happiness. It was a castle Daryl hoped to one day make his family's palace like when he takes back over the throne of Seveakor. They passed a painting of the ocean and Daryl stopped to stare at it. The different colors of blues reminded him of his love's eyes. They always seemed to be a different shade with every emotion that passed through them. When they landed on Daryl they were always a warm blue. Daryl sighed and looked away, catching up to Rick and Glenn. They ascended a flight of stairs and Glenn stopped between two doors. 

“I'll come get you two in a couple hours for dinner.” He patted Rick's shoulder and walked away. 

Rick turned to speak to Daryl, but the hunter was already entering the room on the right. The knight blinked and walked up to the door, raising his hand to knock. He paused before his knuckle could make contact with the wood, recalling Daryl speaking about how the poison that killed King Hershel had killed his parents. He shook his head and decided to leave the hunter alone, retreating to his own room. He stepped in and sighed softly, ready for a hot bath and clean clothes. He shut the door and immediately removed his armor, setting them on the table in the corner. He took his shirt off and walked over to the basin on the dresser and grabbed the rag. 

Once he was clean, he slipped on clean clothes and walked out to the balcony to relax. He sat in the chair and stared at the setting sun. A dragon flew towards the mountains in the distance and he watched it for a moment. It was strange to see a dragon. He'd never seen a real one in his life. He supposed with the war descending upon them, dragons were becoming more active. He sighed softly, and his ears picked up the sound of singing. For a moment, he thought it was Beth, but the voice was too masculine. He turned to the balcony next to his own and saw one of the doors open.

“I'll be waiting for you. In my heart you are the one. If I cannot find you, I will look up to the sun. If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above. I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love.”

Even in Daryl's rough voice, the song that was obviously meant to be sung by a woman was still beautiful, and it made Rick's heart ache. He turned back to the setting sun, his mind falling to Lori and her beautiful, long brown hair. He missed the feel of it and the smell of it. He missed running his fingers through it and brushing it for her at night. He wondered who Daryl was thinking about to make him sing such a sad, romantic song. He looked down, feeling strangely hurt by the thought of Daryl already having a lover. He turned and walked back into his room. 

 

Daryl stared out of the balcony doors at the setting sun. He was eager to get to Ocajan. He wanted to see his love. They hadn't seen each other since last winter, and they'd never gone that long before. His beautiful love always made it a point to send Daryl letters, letting him known when he would be docking so Daryl could make the trip to Ocajan and be with him. The amount of time they spent together depended on when the ocean called to him. They could spend weeks together, traveling and finding new treasures to share, or it would only be days. Every day spent together was precious to them. 

His love had taught the song during one of those short days together. He told Daryl to sing it anytime he felt lonely, and he would hear him and make his way back to him. Daryl's not sure how he heard him, but it worked every time. No matter how short their time apart had been, he always came when Daryl called for him. His love had never spoken a lie to him. Daryl only prayed that this time was no different, that his love hadn't met with a grizzly fate and just got caught up in a wonderful adventure on the sea.

 

“Find a way to bring back yesterday. Find a way... for love. I hope you stay when tomorrow becomes today. Love will find a way.” The pirate's long brown hair swayed with the wind, his black hat abandoned on the table next to him. In the singular braid behind his right ear was a leather cord with an arrow head hanging at the end. Only the black bandanna tied around the top of his head kept his hair from going absolutely everywhere in the sea breeze.

He could hear Daryl's voice singing their song even from across the ocean. The wind always carried Daryl on it, and the pirate breathed it in deeply. He opened his eyes that were every shade of the ocean and took in the sight of the setting sun. He smiled, knowing Daryl was looking at it as well. They were bonded in a way no one could ever even imagine being bound to another. It wasn't just love they shared, it was fate, destiny. Their souls were meant to be one, and he was going to be damned if Negan tries to take that from them. As the sun finally fell below the horizon, he grinned, humming softly. 

“I'm coming, my beautiful hunter.” He grabbed his hat and put it on, then turned and jumped down from the forecastle deck. He passed his many crew members either cleaning the deck or loitering around, waiting for orders. His white, silk shirt was tight across his chest, but loose and flowy on his arms and wrists. The black leather vest was a gift from Daryl and had dragon wings embroidered on the back, a play on the name of his ship. The Dragon's Lament. His boots thudded heavily on the deck as he walked, another gift from Daryl during their last visit. 

His first mate looked up from the wheel and smiled. “Cap'n! Yer lookin awful cheeky!”

The Captain patted his first mate on the shoulder. “Me love calls to me, First Mate. Bring the ship 'round! Take us to Ocajan!”

Aaron blinked a bit in surprise. “The last time we was there, you nearly got hanged!”

The Captain chuckled. “Ye worry too much, Aaron!” He winked. “I'll be fine.”

The First Mate frowned, but did as his captain ordered and began turning the ship. “Aye, Cap'n.” 

His captain was a strange man... a whipped man. He wasn't sure what it was about the hunter from Thirwen Forest, but the man always got the captain in such a state, almost like intoxication. Perhaps it would be a good thing for the captain to see the hunter. He'd been so depressed recently. He seemed lost, like he was searching for something and like he'd lost something. They'd scoured across the ocean for months now, but it never appeased the captain's strange mood. 

Next to him, the captain smiled and whistled, hands behind his back and eyes on his hands down below on the main deck. It wouldn't take them long to reach Ocajan. He could feel his heart fluttering in his chest with excitement. He'd worried when Daryl hadn't called to him sooner. They'd left their last excursion on such a sour note. At first, he'd thought Daryl was just giving them both space; but, as the months passed, he feared Daryl would never call to him again. He'd meant to send Daryl letters, but then something strange happened to the ocean. It became violent. Animals that wouldn't normally attack a ship had nearly destroyed his precious Dragon's Lament. They'd had to dock on an uncharted island and make repairs. The repairs had taken longer than the captain had liked, but they'd been necessary in order for them to sail safely.

He couldn't wait to see Daryl again. To look into his beautiful blue eyes and kiss his pink lips. He longed for Daryl's warmth and touch. In all his years alive, he'd never met someone quite like Daryl. No one had ever been able to keep up with him in a chase, or best him in a game of hide and seek. He smiled. Hide and seek was their favorite game. They'd go into the forest and spend all day searching and chasing each other. Many times they'd made love by the river or in a field of flowers. He sighed softly. How he missed Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLMQuYbh4q8
> 
> This is the song I used. It's from one of my favorite games! In fact, the OST of this game is helping with my inspiration!


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick, Glenn and Daryl run into some trouble.

Past:

The capital of Ocajan was located on the coast of the south seas. The buildings were all whites with blue patterns of sea creatures and ocean waves painted on them. They were shiny, and hurt Daryl's eyes. He'd never been to the sea, much less out of Seveakor until he'd run from Negan. He'd spent several years in the forests of Thirwen before deciding to explore further out, maybe find a way to defeat Negan. The people were friendly, all smiles and warm greetings. As he walked through the market, the smell of the ocean and the warm breeze relaxed him. People at their stands called out to him, selling fruits, fish, clothing, jewelry and whatever else they might be trying to sell. He didn't have much money on him and he needed it to pay for his meals at the Inn. He didn't know how long he would be here, but he would need to look for work soon.

As he reached the docks at the end of the market, he marveled at the ships floating on the water. They were huge, with off white sails and ropes going this way and that. He longed to ride one, to be free out on the open sea, feel the air and see the lands past the horizon. He couldn't leave his kingdom in the hands of Negan, however. He would return to his kingdom some day, right his wrong and defeat his step-brother. Daryl spotted black sails in the distant. Pirates. He turned away from the sea and walked back to the market. He needed to be stronger, smarter than Negan. He didn't know what to do against a necromancer. He would need to speak with people of magic. He returned to the Inn, hoping to maybe find some information at the tavern next to it. 

The next day, he went back to the market to look for work. He left his bag in his room, carrying only his bow and quiver on his back and his sword on his hip. The only other item he carried on his person was a bracelet given to him from his mother. It was a simple leather string with an arrow head tied to it. He'd had a talent for archery since he was old enough to hold up a bow and pull the string back without tipping over under the weight. His mother had been good at archery, and the arrow head on his string came from the very first arrow he'd ever shot after vigorous training with her. He'd loved his mother dearly, she'd been his best friend, his confidant, his teacher and a shoulder to cry on when he was upset. He dreamed of her often, sometimes waking in tears, others with a warm smile. 

The market was bustling and loud. People buying and selling, people working or just walking around, visiting friends and family. A man walking the opposite direction of Daryl caught the hunter's eye. He was handsome, a pirate judging by his state of dress and the feathered hat on his head. Daryl stopped in his tracks, heart racing as he studied this man. He was surrounded by other pirates. They didn't seem to be causing any trouble, possibly just on a shore leave. The man turned his head, a charming smile on his lips. Their eyes met and Daryl was struck by the different colors that seemed to fight for dominance over the man's eye color. They flashed light blue to dark blue, to steel blue and then to a stormy gray before cycling over again. His beard wasn't long, it was actually quite neat and Daryl wanted to feel it under his fingers and lips. Their shoulders bumped, hands touching briefly and the hunter's breath caught in his throat. 

“My apologies...” The pirate spoke, his voice like a warm breeze back in Daryl's forest.

Daryl didn't speak, merely turned to watch the man's back as he walked away with his fellow pirates. His heart was still racing, chest tight with the need to breathe, so he took in a deep breath. His wrist felt strangely lighter, so he looked down. His bracelet was gone. His eyes widened and he snapped his head back up, eyes searching for the pirate. “Sonova bitch!” He growled and hurried to chase after the pirate. “HEY!”

The pirate stopped and turned, grinning widely. When he saw Daryl running toward him, he took off, the other pirates each going a different direction. He disappeared down an alley, surprised when the handsome hunter appeared at the mouth. His eyes flicked for an escape and saw a pile of crates against the back wall. He turned, smiling at the hunter. 

“Give it back, asshole!” 

The pirate chuckled, holding up the bracelet between two fingers. “You mean this?” Daryl eyes flicked to it, then back at the pirate's face. “I wonder... what kind of value this has to you. Not many people carry around an arrow head like this unless it has some special meaning to it.” 

“I ain't gonna ask again...” Daryl growled, pulling his bow off his shoulder and an arrow from the quiver. “Give it back 'r you'll end up with one in yer shoulder.”

The pirate hummed softly, leaning back against the crates. “I'll give it back... but I want something in return.”

“Ain't got nothin ta give ya.”

“See... that's where you're wrong, handsome.” The pirate grinned, bringing the arrow head to his lips, laying a kiss to it. “I'm a pirate, there's so much more for me to steal than treasure and food.”

Daryl felt his cheeks get warm. He'd never kissed anyone before, never bed anyone. He'd been on his own for five years, only visiting villages every once in a while. Everything he knew he learned on his own or from witches and knights passing through his forest. “... What value could a kiss hold to a pirate who probably kisses people on a daily basis?”

The pirate licked his lips and chuckled. “I'll have you know I don't kiss many people.” He stood off the crates and approached Daryl slowly. “Which is why a kiss from a man like you holds more value than any gold.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow, lowering his bow. “A man like me..?”

“Mmhm... handsome... strong...” The pirate circled him, the hand holding the bracelet sliding along Daryl's shoulders, chest and back. “... a prince.” Was whispered into Daryl's ear. 

Daryl tensed, clutching the arrow in his hand tightly. “... How d'you know that?” He growled. 

“I'm a pirate... I know many things. You hear things... whispered from drunks in taverns across the world.”

“So what? Ya under some curse that only a kiss of true love would break?”

The pirate laughed, coming to stand in front of Daryl again. “Hardly! Besides, we only just met, it wouldn't be true love.”

“True love ain't always measured by how long ya known someone.” Their eyes met again. “Sometimes ya jus know.” The pirate seemed taken aback by the words, a bit of a blush crawling along his cheeks and ears. Daryl blushed as well, looking down. His mother had said something similar to him on her death bed. 'Someday you'll look into someone's eyes, and you'll know what love is.' Had been her words, rasped with a weak breath. 

The pirate stared into the hunter's eyes silently. They could both feel the pull of their hearts, like they feel the pull of the ocean and the forest. The pirate leaned up suddenly, pressing their lips together, a hand on the back of Daryl's head. Daryl dropped his bow and the arrow, hands coming up to clasp the pirate's back, holding him close. In all his 17 years alive, he'd never felt anything this wonderful. The pirate was warm against him and tasted as such and just a hint salty like the ocean. Daryl didn't know how to kiss, but the pirate led him skillfully. Their lips moved and caressed, and when the pirate's tongue licked into his mouth, Daryl moaned in surprise at how wonderful it felt. Their hips pressed together, and he could feel the evidence of the pirate's excitement against his own. The kiss ended slowly, both of them panting for much needed air. Their eyes met again. 

“Paul Rovia...” The pirate whispered and Daryl blinked. “My name... though... I'm also known as Captain Jesus of the Dragon's Lament.”

Daryl had heard the name whispered through out the land. Captain Jesus, the pirate that never died. There were rumors he's been shot, poisoned, stabbed, drowned and even attacked by a dragon once, but always came back unscathed. To think this pirate would be his true love shook Daryl to the core. His true love was a man of the seas while Daryl belonged to the forest. 

“Don't look so sad...” Paul whispered, hand stroking down Daryl's cheek. “I'm not leaving for a while... we can get to know each other. Maybe go on some adventures.” He smiled, kissing Daryl softly. “I know a few caves around here where treasure might be hiding.” 

Daryl swallowed thickly and nodded. The pirate stepped back, so he bent down and picked up his bow and arrow. When he looked at Paul again, the pirate was braiding his bracelet into his hair. Daryl opened his mouth to ask for it back, but the longer he saw the arrow head in Paul's hair, the more it felt right. He gave a shy smile, putting the arrow in his quiver. Paul grinned and took his hand. 

“Come along, sweet prince-”

“Daryl...”

“I know!” Paul smiled, bringing Daryl's hand up to kiss the back of it. He winked. “I like the sound of 'sweet prince,' though.” He held Daryl's hand, chuckling at the young prince's blushing cheeks as they hurried through the market toward the gates of the city.

 

Present:

The fire crackling reminded Daryl of the many nights he'd spent in Captain Jesus' arms. They'd spent many nights in caves along the coast, hunting for treasure and just getting to know each other. The air was cold at night, and Paul's body was warm. Daryl was always cold now. He didn't know if Paul was alive or dead, hadn't received a letter from him in months before Daryl had left his forest with Rick. As Daryl stared out into the darkness of the plains, Glenn and Rick slept peacefully. Maggie had nearly begged them to take Glenn along, and Rick hadn't argued. The more help they could get on their journey, the better off they would be. 

Thirwen slept with his head in Daryl's lap. The god was weak, being so far away from home and the poison coursing through his system. Daryl looked down at the wolf remorsefully. He wished there was a way he could help his friend, but until they defeated Negan, there was nothing he could do. No potion or spell could cure the wolf's ailment. The most he could do was offer the wolf comfort and ease his pain. A loud howl sounded close by. Rick and Glenn both jerked awake, eyes blinking blearily and heads swiveling this way and that. 

Rick groaned when the wolf howled again. He scrubbed a hand over his face. “Just a wolf...”

“... Ain't never heard a wolf howl like that before.” Daryl murmured, standing when Thirwen lifted his head off his lap, bow in hand.

Glenn looked up at him. “.. Did you just say 'ain't'?” He stood as well, grabbing his sword and unsheathing it. 

Daryl ignored the question, eyes scanning the darkness. Rick walked over to him, sword drawn. “What is it?”

“I dunno... somethin bout that howl... sounded evil.” Daryl murmured. “Keep alert.” He took an arrow from his quiver by his bedroll and wrapped some torn cloth around the arrow head. He notched it on his bow and lit it on fire. 

The wolf howled again and he released the arrow in the direction of the howl. The arrow landed in some dirt between the legs of a wolf standing tall on two legs, mouth bloody as if it just ate and eyes wild. It had clumps of fur missing and half it's tail gone. Glenn gasped, stumbling back. Rick stepped back as well, but Daryl notched another arrow quickly. 

“WEREWOLF!” He yelled. “Don't let it bite ya!” Their horses neighed and screamed, yanking at their reigns where they were tied to a tree branch and trying to run off. Daryl whistled at them and they calmed, though they paced in place.

'It's demonic... look at it's eyes.' Thirwen growled, coming to stand next to him. 

“I know!” Daryl hissed, letting arrow after arrow fly. 

The wolf charged them, dropping what looked like an arm from it's jaw. It howled loudly, paws pounding into the dirt and grass, sending up clouds. Rick twirled his sword and ran forward. He dodged a massive paw swinging at him and slashed into the large beast's side. The werewolf snarled, kicking his back leg out, sending Rick flying a few feet away. Glenn came next, bringing his sword up when the wolf lunged with his jaws open. The massive mouth closed around Glenn's sword, fangs like steel. He snapped his jaw shut, and Glenn's sword cracked. 

“Dammit!” Glenn released the blade, rolling to the side. The wolf growled and shook his head, the sword flew from his mouth, landing next to Rick. Glenn dodged another swipe of claws, coming to stand next to Daryl. “How do we defeat it, Daryl?”

“Only way ta kill a werewolf is wolfs-bane 'r cut it's head off.”

Glenn gave him a look about his accent, but didn't comment again. “What's wolfs-bane?”

“S'a potion...” Daryl murmured. “'n I ain't got any. Werewolves'r rare anymore, didn't think I'd be runnin inta one.”

Rick was battling the wolf again, dodging snapping jaws and large paws. He had Glenn's damaged sword in one hand and his own sword in the other. He was a very talented knight, taking on a full grown werewolf on his own while his companions tried to figure out a way to defeat it. 

'Undead...' Thirwen rumbled in Daryl's mind. 

“Undead...” Daryl mused. He took in the wolf's appearance again. Someone has killed this beast already. “... Poor creature.” His whispered. The man inside the wolf was in pain, Daryl could feel it. He'd been in pain all his life under the curse of the full moon. He'd finally been laid to rest, only to be brought back by dark magic. 

Glenn looked at him. “What?”

“Rick, back up!” Daryl called out, putting his remaining arrow away. He dropped his bow as Rick rolled away and stood off to the side. 

“Daryl! What're you doing?” Rick's eyes widened, watching Daryl hold out a hand to the beast. 

The wolf lowered down on all fours, snarling and breathing heavily. His wild eyes locked on Daryl, but he remained still. Daryl kept his breathing even, eyes holding the wolf's pained gaze. Glenn and Rick held their breath, both ready to jump in if the wolf attacked their companion. The wolf stopped snarling when Daryl's hand touched his nose. 

“Daryl-”

“Shh...” Daryl shushed Rick, kneeling down slowly. The wolf followed his movement, lowering its belly to the ground. “There ya go...” The hunter whispered, fingers sliding to the top of the wolf's head, bits of fur falling out. The wolf closed his eyes. “Rick.... very slowly...” Daryl murmured, free hand motioning the knight closer. Rick swallowed thickly, keeping light on his feet and walking very slowly over to Daryl and the wolf. “Cut it's head off... put it outta it's misery... please.”

Rick nodded, raising his sword up. He brought it down in one swift movement, sliding through the decomposing skin of the wolf. Glenn stared, eyes wide. “What.. the hell, Daryl?” Rick whispered as the hunter closed his eyes. 

“May ya find peace...” Daryl whispered and stood up. 

Glenn walked over to them, staring down at the wolf. “... I've only ever seen King Hershel do something like that.” He looked up at Daryl. “Who are you?”

“'m jus someone wantin ta right a wrong.” Daryl murmured and turned away. “We gotta burn the body, stop the curse from spreadin.” He grabbed a log from the fire and tossed it onto the body. The fur lit up immediately, spreading across the wolf's large body.

Rick looked at Daryl. “How did you know it was gonna work?”

“I didn't... I's honestly goin off a hunch.” Daryl looked down at the burning wolf. “... A creature is a creature... undead 'r not.” He turned away, returning to his bed roll and laying down. “One'a ya'll take watch. I need ta sleep.”

Rick nodded and motioned for Glenn to get more rest. Glenn laid back down while Rick leaned against a tree. The knight's eyes went to Daryl's sleeping form. Thirwen laid at Daryl's back, keeping the hunter warm. Daryl was still such an enigma to him. The hunter had acted so proper and... well... like a prince when they were in front of Maggie, and even before them, he spoke with a normal accent. Now, it was like he was slowly opening up to them, letting little bits of himself out for them to see and learn. Rick wasn't sure what to make of these feelings he was growing for the hunter. He'd seen the sea shell the hunter occasionally stared at with a longing look in his eyes, and wondered what the sea shell represented to the hunter. 

Rick himself had only ever been in Ocajan once when he'd first come to this land. He'd only stayed there a few days. He'd left when he got word that the hooded man was a necromancer seen in Seveakor. He'd wanted to focus on his search only, but he needed money to survive, so he became a sword for hire, working for kings, nobles, anyone who would hire him. Sometimes he got information in return, but they often led to dead ends or the hooded person ended up being someone completely different. After a while, his search grew cold. The hooded man seemed to disappear all together. Until now. Negan... Negan was his hooded man who killed his family. And Daryl was his step-brother. 

Daryl... it was hard to imagine the hunter as a prince, much less the rightful king of Seveakor. He'd been slightly surprised when Glenn hadn't known who Daryl is. Maggie must've somehow known Daryl wanted his identity kept a secret. Rick sighed softly, resting his head back against the tree. What is going on in this land..? Monster mushrooms? Undead werewolves? What's next..? A dragon? Dragons were extinct. Surely Negan wasn't able to bring them back from the dead as well. Would Daryl be able to charm a dragon? Can dragons even be charmed? 

He woke the others just as the sun was rising. They put the fire out and got their bedrolls tied to the saddles of their horses. They mounted the horses once they were sure they fire was out and made their way toward the nearest village. It was a fairly small village, probably only about a hundred or so residents. Daryl led them to the Inn/Tavern combination building and they dismounted. They tied the reigns to a pole and headed inside. For being early in the morning, it was fairly quiet. Rick walked up to the counter and got them two rooms while Daryl walked to the tavern to see if he could get any information on the White Witch. 

Rick turned to the hunter when he walked back over. Daryl shook his head. “Everyone's either too drunk 'r in a drunken sleep ta answer any questions. We'll have ta wait til later tonight.”

Rick nodded in understanding. “They only had two rooms left. I let Glenn take one for himself.”

Daryl shrugged. “Don't bother me none.” 

They walked up the stairs and to the room at the end. There was only one bed. Rick cleared his throat and tried not to blush, but Daryl didn't seem concerned. He tossed his bedroll onto the table in the corner and started stripping. Rick swallowed thickly and turned away, removing his armor. He heard the water basin being filled and glanced over his shoulder. Daryl's back had a few scars on it and Rick wanted to ask him where they came from. He still didn't know a lot about Daryl, just that Negan tried to kill him and he'd been living on his own since leaving Seveakor. He watched the hunter begin wiping all the dirt and mud off, unaware that he was staring. Their eyes met in the mirror above the basin and Daryl smirked. 

“See somethin ya like?”

Rick's face turned beet red and he looked away. “Sorry, Daryl.”

The hunter shrugged. “Ain't nothin ta be sorry fer.”

“... You're really mysterious.” Rick turned to the hunter. “I still don't quite know who you are. I know you're the rightful king of Seveakor... I know you're a skilled hunter, tracker and fighter... you even know about potions and magic. Who are you, Daryl?”

Daryl dropped the rag back into the basin and turned to face the knight. “... 'm exactly who I wanna be. I ain't no prince 'r king... I owe the people of Seveakor, but that's it. I don't wanna live in no castle... wanna live in the forest... 'r on the ocean wit-” He cut himself off, eyes going misty for a moment. He turned away, wringing out the rag to finish washing up. He'd always been happier outside the castle when he was growing up. His mother had been the same way. She'd always been leaving the palace and riding through the forest. When Daryl had been old enough to ride, she'd take him with her. “Don't belong in no castle...” He murmured.

Rick stared at him. It did explain a bit more about the hunter. Living in a forest, you didn't see a lot of people, so it made sense that the hunter spoke the way he did and didn't exactly use a lot of manners. Around Maggie, he'd been poised and polite, like being in a palace around a future queen reminded him of manners. The knight turned away, giving the hunter privacy. His heart was racing, having learned a little bit more about the hunter made him feel giddy. He sighed and reached up to scrub a hand over his face. He hoped he would be able to identify these feelings soon.


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan's plot continues to unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at being sneaky with stuff...

The tavern had quickly turned loud almost as soon as the sun was down. They sat at a table in the corner, Daryl with a pipe in his mouth. Glenn was sipping on a glass of some unknown liquid and Rick was glancing around in paranoia. There were drunks, prostitutes, beggars and traveling knights sitting at tables and stumbling around. They were laughing, yelling, a fight broke out on the other side of the room. Glenn seemed nervous, scooting just a little bit closer to Daryl. Rick sighed and took a sip from his water. He looked at Daryl. 

“Who do we ask?”

Daryl blew a bit of smoke out. “Was thinkin bout askin them traveling knights over there.” He motioned to the knights in the other corner. “Knights usually have good information, especially ones that travel a lot.” He gave Rick a pointed look and the mercenary blushed a bit. “'cept fer the ones that don't pay a lot of attention.”

“I pay attention.” Rick muttered, lips pursing into a pout. 

Daryl shook his head, a teasing smile on his lips. “Sure ya do.” He set the pipe down and stood up. “A'ight... I'll be back.” 

Rick stood as well. “I'll go with-”

“No, Rick.” Daryl looked him in the eye, his blue eyes stern and intense. Rick froze. “They might work fer Negan, 'n if they find out who ya are they're gonna attack.” He patted Rick's shoulder. “Jus stay 'ere...” 

Rick looked down at the table as Daryl walked away. He sighed and sat back down, turning to watch Daryl walk up to the knights. He stood by their table, all smiles and amicable conversation. After a couple minutes, a bar maid brought some drinks over to them and Daryl sat down and started drinking with them. Glenn watched nervously as the group laughed and patted each other, sharing stories.

“They looked so aggressive...” The knight muttered to Rick. 

Rick shook his head. “Definitely some of Negan's men... how do they not recognize him?”

Several hours passed, the bar maid continuing to bring them drinks and food. While the knights seemed to get drunk and loose lipped, Daryl remained sober, though he acted drunk. Eventually, the knights got up and Daryl left the tavern with them. 

“Whoa, where're they going?” Glenn whispered. He and Rick stood up and followed the group out of the tavern. They hurried down the street and stopped by an alley. The knights were passed out against some crates and Daryl was wiping his mouth. “Daryl! You okay?”

Daryl looked up at them. “'m fine. Got some information from 'em.”

Rick studied the hunter. He could tell the man was tense. Something had happened before he and Glenn showed up. “Daryl-”

“She's locked up in a tower on the coast of Ocajan.” Daryl passed them, heading back toward the door of then Inn. 

Glenn and Rick looked at each other before following. Glenn went to his room while Rick returned to the tavern, grabbing Daryl's pipe and heading up to their room. He walked in and found Daryl sitting by the window. He walked up to the man and handed the pipe over. Daryl gave him a grateful look and took the pipe. Rick sat in the chair next to him. 

“... How did you trick those knights into thinking you were drunk?”

Daryl lit the pipe and took a couple puffs off it. “... Used ta drink with pirates a lot. So, s'not that I was acting drunk, 'm just used ta stronger shit than the piss water that they got here.” The hunter shrugged. 

Rick stared at him. “You've lived an interesting life so far.”

“Callin me old? 'm only 25.” 

“Uh, no... I just meant-”

Daryl chuckled and nudged Rick's leg playfully with his own. “Relax, man, 'm jus messin with ya.”

Rick chuckled a bit, looking down. “You're an enigma, Daryl.”

The hunter shrugged. “m jus Daryl.”

“Well, I like 'jus Daryl.' He's a good man.” Rick stood up and patted Daryl's shoulder. “I'm gonna get some sleep.”

Daryl nodded and watched the knight undress down to his pants and lay down in the one bed. He turned his gaze back to the window, wishing he could see the ocean from the little village. It was too far away, though. He sighed and rested his head back against the wall behind him, taking slow puffs off the pipe. 

 

They left the little village the next morning after stocking up on some provisions. The capital of Ocajan was only a day's ride away and as the hours passed, they got closer and closer, Daryl's heart raced. He could feel the energy in the air coming from the ocean, and it was the same as Paul's presence. His beautiful pirate captain always held a certain air around him. An air that commanded authority and attention. It was the same energy that circled Thirwen when Daryl had first seen the injured wolf in the forest. Daryl didn't know if that was because Paul was a pirate captain, or if Paul had been hiding something during their time together. As the sun began to disappear under the horizon, they approached the capital's gates. He two knights standing guard waved as they neared. Daryl waved back and stopped his horse before the gate. 

“Daryl! It's been a while!” The knight reached up, shaking Daryl's hand. 

Daryl nodded. “How's it been goin, Tara? Since when d'you wear yer helmet?”

The knight reached up, taking her helmet off and shaking her sweaty hair out. “Monsters have been roaming closer and closer to the gates. King Ezekiel told us to start wearing more armor for protection.” She spotted the other two men and grinned. “Since when do you have friends?”

Daryl smiled a bit. “They're Rick 'n Glenn. We're on a quest, so we need an audience with King Ezekiel.”

Tara nodded in understand. She gave a sharp whistle and the gate began opening. “Ya'll go right on through.” She winked. “By the way... I saw the Dragon's Lament this morning.”

Daryl froze, eyes snapping to her. “... Really?”

She nodded. “Yup.” She grinned. “Have fun.” She put her helmet back on and returned to her post. 

Daryl's heart raced faster as he nudged his horse through the gate. Rick and Glenn looked at him, but he ignored them. Paul was docked. Why hadn't he sent a letter to let Daryl know? The hunter's mind raced with possible reasons, but he couldn't settle on a single possibility.

“What's the Dragon's Lament?” Glenn asked. 

“... S'a pirate ship.” Daryl muttered. “Let's get ta the Inn.”

Rick glanced at the hunter. Pirate ship? He remembered Daryl mentioning that he used to drink with pirates. “How often do you come here?”

Daryl shrugged. “... Every few months the last few years.”

The knight grinned teasingly. “And here I thought you never left the forests of Thirwen.”

The hunter blushed a bit, glaring at the knight a bit. “I was 17, I was curious bout the world.” 

Rick chuckled, reaching to pat Daryl's shoulder. “I'm teasin you, Daryl.”

Glenn smiled brightly, looking around at all the patterns on the buildings. “I can see why you like this place! It's beautiful and warm! And I'm not just talking about the air! There's something otherworldly about this place!”

Daryl nodded. “S'the same thought I had when I first came here.” He stopped at a tall building and dismounted his horse. 

They tied the reigns to the pole in front and walked into the Inn. Daryl walked up to the counter and the lady smiled brightly. Everyone here seemed to know the hunter. Glenn walked over to a window, staring out at the open ocean with wonder. Rick stayed near the hunter, helping pay for rooms. The lady gave them their keys and winked at Daryl with a giggle. The hunter blushed and turned away, handing a key to Glenn. Rick raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

“We'll had out to the market in the mornin, see if we can't find us a ship and some information about the tower. If we can't find a ship, we'll go ta the king, try ta let 'im know what's goin on.”

Rick nodded in agreement. “See ya'll in the morning.” He headed up the stairs, Glenn close behind. 

Daryl left the Inn and walked down the street to the docks. He spotted the Dragon's Lament at the end, debating about going to it and seeing if Paul was on board. He hesitated. The last time they'd seen each other they'd had an argument. Maybe that was why Paul hadn't sent any letters. Did he think they weren't seeing each other anymore? What they had was true love, wasn't it? Daryl's chest ached at the thought of never seeing the pirate captain again. He walked down the dock to the ship, and froze. The ship was damaged. Something quite large and with claws or sharp teeth had attacked, taken a chunk out of it. How was the ship even floating? The sails had holes in them and part of the mast was gone. What the hell happened?

“Daryl?”

Daryl's eyes snapped to the voice calling his name and saw Aaron. “Aaron! What the hell happened? Where's Paul?”

The First Mate jumped down off the deck and onto the dock. He hurried forward and hugged Daryl tightly. “Don't worry, he's fine. He's in the city somewhere, probably causing havoc.” He pulled away from the hunter and turned to the ship. “As for the ship... would you believe me if I told you a dragon attacked us?”

“A dragon!?” Daryl flicked back to the ship. “... Dragons are extinct, aren't they?”

“Not anymore, apparently.” Aaron sighed. “Some weird shit is happening in the sea. Fish that normally wouldn't attack are getting aggressive. Captain's been acting especially weird. It's like he's looking for something.” He looked at Daryl. “He's been worried about you.”

Daryl looked down, shifting nervously from foot to foot. “... Negan's put his plan into motion.”

Aaron nodded. “Aye... we've noticed. The Captain's been keeping a look out.” He patted Daryl's shoulder. “Get some rest. I bet you'll see the Captain in the market in the morrow.” 

The hunter nodded. He left the dock and returned to the Inn. He walked into his room and looked at the bed. He wasn't tired. He wanted to see Paul. He sighed and walked over to the window and opened it, letting the warm, ocean air in. He took a deep breath. It was like breathing Paul in. He grabbed a chair and put it by the window and sat down. He lit his pipe and relaxed, staring out at the ocean waves. A storm was brewing near by, he could feel it in the air. It was like Paul's touch, hot and electric, making the hair on his skin stand on end. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling. 

 

Paul sighed, resting his head back against the stone wall behind him. His wrists were sore from the shackles around them. He turned his gaze to the barred window above him and took a deep breath. He could smell Daryl on the breeze and smiled. His love had come to him. He had planned on letting the false king try to hang him in the morning and then just disappearing from the noose. However, now that he knew Daryl was in the city, he wasn't going to keep his lover waiting. Whistling to himself, he bent his leg so his boot was close to his hands and yanked the shoe off. He tipped it over and several lock picks fell out. He shoved his foot back in his boot and picked one of the picks up and started trying to pick one of the shackles. 

“Trying to go somewhere?”

Paul's head shot up to the door of his cell. A tall man in a hood stood in front of the door. “Sorry, I'd stick around, but a certain hunter needs my attention.”

“And... what makes you think I'm going to just let you go now that I finally have you in my grasp?”

“Well, for one, no one keeps Captain Jesus under lock and key. I'm kind of a free man. And two... I don't know who you are. Three, my heart belongs to someone already, so, tough luck, luv.” The shackle came free and he started work on the other one. 

The man chuckled. “It's not Captain Jesus that I want.” His hand shot through the bars, fingers bent like he's gripping something. 

Paul's throat closed in one itself. He coughed, dropping the pick and reaching up with his free hand to scratch at his neck. His chest began to get tight as his lungs struggled to get oxygen.

“Let me make this clear, Captain Jesus... you will die in the morning... and if you try to escape, I will kill your 'sweet prince'.”

Paul glared at the man as he was finally released. He coughed and gasped for air.

“Yes, I know who your lover is...” The man reached up and took his hood down, black hair slicked back and deep brown eyes staring smugly at the pirate. “He is my little brother, after all.”

“Negan... you failed once to kill me, you'll fail again.”

“I don't think you're taking me seriously, pirate. I can have my men sneak into Daryl's room and kill him in his sleep.”

“You kill him and I will not hesitate to kill you. You know who I am, Negan, and that's fear I see in your eyes.” Paul glared at him, eyes glowing. The storm drew closer, wind picking up the waves of the sea. Thunder rumbled near by and lightning crashed. “I don't care what magic you have, I'm stronger.”

Negan grinned. “That's what I'm looking forward to.” He turned away. “See you in the morning.” He disappeared into the shadows, leaving a nasty taste in Paul's mouth. 

Paul picked up the lock pick again. He could get free easily, get to Daryl and get them both to safety. Daryl could protect himself, he knew that. Daryl was no damsel in distress, Paul learned that early on in their relationship. He sighed and closed his eyes. It was a risk he was not willing to take, though. He dropped the picks back into his boot. He was still reeling over the fact he'd gotten caught in the first place. He should've been more careful sneaking around the palace searching for the true king and queen. He could sense Ezekiel near by, he just couldn't find him. He needed help. He needed a wolf. He looked back out the window. He knew Thirwen was with Daryl. He gave a soft whistle and a seagull appeared in the window. It squeezed through the bars and landed on Paul's shoulder. Paul whispered to the bird, gave it a gentle pet on its head and watched it leave. He just hoped they made it in time. 

 

Daryl was just about to fall asleep when a tapping at the window startled him. He grunted, Thirwen's head lifting from his chest. Thirwen groaned weakly, tail wagging a few times and ears forward.

'We've a visitor.'

“Yeah, I know...” Daryl grunted and sat up. He walked over to the window and opened it, narrowly avoiding the seagull launching itself into his room and landing on his bed by the large wolf. “S'just a damn seagull.” He walked over to the bed, about to pick the bird up. 

Thirwen growled at him, snaping his fangs at Daryl's fingers. Daryl jerked his hand back, growling back. 'It's a message from Ocajan.' The wolf turned his attention back to the bird.

Daryl blinked and crossed his arms. “The ocean god?”

'Yes. He says the current king is false. King Ezekiel and Queen Carol are being held hostage somewhere in the palace. He needs our help to return them to the throne before Negan takes over the seas.' 

Daryl swore softly. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing his face wearily. “How the hell we gonna search that damn palace with a false king under Negan's rule sittin on the damn throne?”

Thirwen laid back down, groaning softly as the beard jumped up on his back and settled comfortably on top of him. 'You'll figure something out, child. You always do.'

Daryl reached and stroked a hand along Thirwen's head and scratched behind his ears. He licked his lips. He'd talk to Rick and Glenn in the morning. Between the three of them, surely they could come up with something. He sighed and laid backed down, letting Thirwen rest his head back on his chest. He woke the next morning to excited chatter outside his window. He groaned and sat up. Thirwen grunted at him when his head fell off the hunter's chest. The seagull was gone, flew back out of the window some time in the night. Daryl stood off the bed and walked to the window and looked outside. Everyone was headed to the palace. Strange. He doesn't remember hearing anything about an event. He got dressed quickly and stepped outside, Thirwen close behind him. Rick was coming up the stairs. 

“Daryl, I was just coming to wake you. Glenn and I got us a table at the restaurant across the street.”

“No time. We got problems.” Daryl grabbed the knight's wrist and pulled him into the room. “Thirwen 'n I got a message from Ocajan last night.”

Rick raised an eyebrow. “Ocajan..? The ocean god?”

“Yeah. He says the king ruling this kingdom right now is a fake planted by Negan. The real King 'n his queen are bein held hostage somewhere in the palace.”

Rick sighed. “Shit..” He muttered and ran a hand through his unruly curls. “What're we gonna do?”

“I'm not -” An excited squeal outside his window made him growl. “What the hell is goin on?”

“Oh, some pirate's about to be hanged.” Rick shrugged. “Some guy named Rovia or some-”

“WHAT?!” Daryl's eyes widened. “RICK! Yer sure that's the name of the pirate they're gonna hang?!” He grabbed Rick's shoulders and jerked him. “I need ya ta be sure!”

Rick grunted, reaching up to grip onto Daryl's wrists. “Daryl-”

“DAMN IDIOT!” Daryl yelled, releasing the knight and grabbing his bow and quiver. He didn't bother with the rest of his armor. He shoved his feet in his boots and launched himself out the window. 

“Daryl!” Rick chased him to the window, but didn't follow. He was shoved aside by Thirwen, the wolf leaping from roof to roof, following Daryl toward the palace. The knight clicked his tongue. He'd never seen the usually calm hunter act so brash. Why was this pirate so important to him..? He closed the window and left the room to go grab Glenn.


	5. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pirate is saved.

Rick and Glenn chased Daryl down the stone pathway, houses and shops passing them in a blur. Daryl was up on the roofs, jumping from building to building. People milling about dodged the two knights chasing the hunter. Glenn had to stop when they reached the edge of the town square where the gallows were set up. He panted and heaved a bit, bending over to catch his breath. A rather large group of people were gathered around to see the hanging. Rick stopped a few feet ahead of Glenn at the edge of the group. He stood on his tiptoes, trying to see what had Daryl in such a state. He looked up, spotting the hunter on the tower to the church. 

“Rick.. what's going on, man? Why're we here?' Glenn walked up to the other knight, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“All I know is there's going to be a pirate hanging. Daryl seemed pretty upset by it. Maybe it's someone he knows?” Rick started pushing past people, Glenn following along behind him, muttering apologies. They stopped at the edge of the stage. A man was kneeling under the noose, a black sack over his head, hands tied behind his back. Another man stood behind the pirate, tall and charming looking with light brown hair and an eye patch. He looked familiar to Rick, but the knight couldn't quite place him.

“I present to everyone the man who killed the young lady, Gracie!” He reached down and yanked the pirate up by his elbow. “THE PIRATE CAPTAIN JESUS!” He yanked the sack off the pirate's head. 

Paul shook his head, hair a tangled mess and blinking rapidly from the sudden bright sun. He looked around at everyone. They were all staring at him in shock and disgust. “What...? No! No! I haven't killed anyone!”

Daryl stared down at them, heart racing. That was his beloved. Growling, he took an arrow out of his quiver and notched it, waiting for his chance. Rick and Glenn glanced around, debating what to do. They really shouldn't interfere, but if this man was innocent they couldn't just let him be hanged. Still, he was a pirate. Surely he has done some illegal things. Rick crossed his arms over his chest in deep thought. Glenn looked over at him, leaning in closer. 

“What do we do?”

“I'm not sure...” He looked up at Daryl. “But... I think Daryl has made up his mind.”

“Keep telling lies, Pirate.” The man with the eye patch said, shoving the noose around Paul's neck. Paul tried leaning away. “We have proof.”

Paul glared at him. “I'd like to see it before you just kill me.”

The man smirked and leaned closer, fingers gripping Paul's chin tightly. “I'm killing you, either way. As we speak, Negan is casting the spell to take your powers from you. There ain't no coming back from the dead for you this time, Ocajan.” The man whispered. Paul's eyes widened. He stood still, eyes cast to the ground as the noose was tightened around his neck. 

“Why ain't you fightin back, Paul..?” Daryl muttered to himself. Whatever the man had told him, it had the pirate captain frozen.

Rick gasped as he finally recognized the man about to hang the pirate. “The Governor...”

Glenn looked over at Rick. “What..?”

“Phillip Blake, also known as The Governor! He's one of Negan's generals!” Rick hissed, hand reaching for his sword.

Before Rick could make a move to attack, The Governor stepped away and pulled the lever. The floor under Paul's feet fell away and his body started falling through. An arrow whizzed over everyone's heads, striking the rope. It was followed by a second arrow and the rope ripped. Paul fell to the ground with a thud, unharmed. He blinked rapidly and looked up at the arrows embedded in the wood. The blue and green feathers told him all he needed to know. He smiled, heart racing. 

“What?!” The Governor growled and stepped forward. 

Rick and Glenn jumped up on the gallows, swords drawn. “Blake! Where's the king?!” The mercenary yelled. Around them, people screamed in terror and ran away, going into houses or hiding in alleyways. 

“Rick Grimes... Negan's little bitch...” Blake smirked, reaching to draw his own sword. “His Majesty said I might run into you here. As for King Ezekiel... well... he's taking a little nap. In the mean time, I'm ruling this place. As far as these people know, I am their king.”

Rick glared at him. If Blake was here, then there's a possibility Negan might be here as well. He glanced around, trying to search out the evil king. There was a man in a hood standing in the shadows of the church. His heart stopped. It was a similar sight to all those years ago in his hometown. He looked down at the man under the floor of the gallows. Eyes every shade of the ocean stared up at him with recognition. Rick's lips parted. “You...” The Governor suddenly ran past him, jumping down off the gallows and running for the palace. It startled the mercenary and he stumbled off the gallows, falling to the ground on his back. He grunted, the breath knocked out of him. Glenn jumped down to help him up. 

“You okay, Rick? Should we go after him?”

“No, he's headed for the palace... if we chase him now the guards will arrest us. We can't search for the true king if we're in the dungeon.” Rick sheathed his sword and looked under the gallows where Paul was using one of Daryl's arrow heads to cut the rope around his wrists. The rope snapped and he crawled out, the two arrows in hand. 

“PAUL!” Daryl ran toward them, dropping his bow and gathering the pirate in his arms. 

Rick and Glenn stood aside, watching the hunter lift the small man in an embrace and hold him close. Rick's chest tightened. These two were obviously very close. The pirate's arms were around Daryl's broad shoulder, the fingers of one hand buried in his hair. Glenn was blushing a bit, trying to look anywhere but the two men embracing. Rick looked down at the ground as Daryl finally set the pirate captain back down. 

“WHERE THE FUCK YA BEEN, HUH?!” Daryl suddenly shouted angrily, shoving the pirate away. “I WAITED MONTHS FER A LETTER FROM YA!”

Glenn jolted and looked back up, so unused to the usually silent archer's raised voice. Rick looked up as well, curious. Paul raised his hands, an ashamed but playful smile on his pink lips. 

“Daryl, I'm sorry... I got caught up in investigating some things.”

“Yer a fuckin pirate! Ya hunt fer treasure 'n pillage navy ships! What the fuck 'r ya investigatin!? Huh?! What was so fuckin important ya couldn't take five minutes ta write me a letter known ya's still alive?! I saw the Dragon's Lament 'n talked ta Aaron! He says ya been acting weird!”

Paul glared at the hunter, shoving him away when the archer got in his face. “Will you shut up 'n let me talk?!” The pirate sighed when Daryl crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. “... There's some strange things happening at sea. Normally docile creatures are attacking ships.... dead men are coming to life.” Rick froze, recalling the mushroom that had attacked him in the forest before Daryl had saved his life. “... The Kraken has awoken.” Daryl slowly uncrossed his arms. “I was investigating how this might be happening... it's dark magic... so I assumed it was a sorcerer or a necromancer. We came here to repair the ship, and then I heard from a reliable source King Ezekiel has gone missing. Zeke is a friend of mine... I was searching for him one night and found a dead girl in an alley. Someone saw me leaning over her and assumed I killed her. That's how I wound up in the dungeons.”

Rick reached up, rubbing his chin. “So, you're saying you were framed?”

Paul looked over at the knight and nodded. “Yes. Whoever the current king is knows how close Zeke and I are and framed me in order to kill me so I wouldn't investigate.”

Glenn crossed his arms. “Why bother framing you, though? He could've just had his men hunt you down out right, couldn't he?”

Daryl snorted. “Paul could take on every knight in this damn kingdom and not even break a sweat. He ain't jus a pirate.. he's a damn ninja.” He smirked, looking at Paul with such pride. 

Rick frowned. “Negan was here. He must know that Paul is-”

“He underestimated me.” Paul spoke over Rick, giving the man a warning look. “He won't do it again, however. We need to find Zeke and get rid of the spell The Governor has these people.”

The mercenary blinked, looking between Daryl and Paul. He sighed and nodded in understanding. Daryl must not know who Paul really is. “So... what's the plan, then?” Glenn pursed his lips in deep thought. Daryl sighed and ran a hand through his hair. They couldn't very well storm the castle just the four of them.

Paul looked between the three men, then smirked. “You all seem to be forgetting something. I'm a pirate captain... I have pirates who are willing to do anything for me.” He crossed his arms. “I'm sure we'll come up with something.” He turned to Rick and Glenn. “But first... who are you two?” 

Rick narrowed his eyes at Paul. They'd met before. Paul was hiding this fact. “... Rick Grimes. I'm a mercenary hunting down Negan for killing my family and destroying my home town.”

“Glenn Rhee, a knight under the service of Queen Maggie of Thirwen. She sent me with Rick to avenge her father and save the forest.”

Paul nodded in understanding. “And... what is your relationship with my beautiful hunter?”

Daryl grunted and shoved him. “Paul! What the fuck?” He glared at the pirate. “I ain't yer possession!”

“Uh, I beg to differ.” Paul grinned playfully, stepping closer to the hunter and reaching into his shirt to pull out the sea shell Daryl often played with. “When I gave you this, it was a marriage proposal.” He leaned up and kissed the hunter's flushed cheeks. “So yes, you're mine... and I'm yours. I can't help it if I get a little jealous thinking about you traveling around with two men I don't know.”

Daryl huffed. “They're jus companions. I saved Rick from a monster in Thirwen and Maggie sent Glenn with us.” He turned to Paul, putting his hands on the pirate's hips. “Ya ain't got nothin ta worry bout... I'll always be yours.”

Paul smiled happily, hands sliding up Daryl's chest to wrap around his shoulders and pull him down into a kiss. Glenn blushed and looked down. Rick chuckled and patted the virgin knight's back. Though it hurt to see Daryl kissing some other man, he was happy the hunter finally seemed to be able to relax. Ever since they'd met, he'd seemed so tense and far away. Now, with that pirate by his side, it was like all the fear and stress was washing away with the ocean breeze.

 

Glenn felt extremely uncomfortable surrounded by pirates in the tavern. They were loud, drinking and flirting with the prostitutes going around. Rick sat next to him, watching Daryl and Paul whisper to each other. They'd obviously missed each other terribly. From what Daryl had been yelling about, they hadn't seen or heard from each other in months. He wondered how they met, why they spent so long away from each other and how long they'd known each other. He sighed and took a sip from the mug in front of him. The pirate and hunter walked back over to the group of pirates. 

“Alright! Let's come up with a plan!” Paul clapped his hands, getting the pirates' attention. “I was thinking some of you could pose as guards. I know the lay out of the palace quite well, so if someone could sneak us in, we'll be able to search for the king and his queen. Once we've found the king and queen, we can take out The Governor.” 

“What if we get caught by some of the other guards?” Glenn asked. 

“We'll pose as prisoners.” Daryl said, arms crossed. “The pirates posing as guards will take us ta the dungeon. We'll use whistles 'n bird calls ta talk ta each other.” Rick nodded in understanding, liking this plan so far. “Paul knows some hiding places in the palace. If thangs start goin south, we'll hide somewhere and wait fer it ta calm down.”

Paul smiled and nudged the hunter. “I also know where some secret bedrooms are.”

Daryl rolled his eyes and blushed, hiding a smile behind his hand. “We'll move at dusk. We'll take on the guards in the back courtyard first. Hide them in the garden shed and put on their armor. Keep yer faces hidden.” The pirates all nodded. Daryl took Paul's hand and led him to the stairs. Paul followed behind him willingly, and Rick watched them go. He knew what they were going up there to do. He looked back down at his mug and took a long drink.

 

“Where'd you get this one?” Paul whispered, fingers stroking across a pink scar on Daryl's left hip. “It wasn't here last time I saw you naked.”

“A rabid wolf...” Daryl whispered. “Negan poisoned Thirwen Forest... probably like he poisoned the ocean.” He lifted his head and looked over to the wolf sleeping in front of the lit fire place. He swallowed thickly. “... He's slowly dyin.”

Paul looked over to the wolf. Thirwen... his brother... one of his closest friends. He laid his head back down on Daryl's chest, listening to the hunter's heart beat. He could feel the poison coursing through his own veins. Negan may not have successfully killed him today, but the poison will slowly kill him much like it's slowly killing Thirwen. He'd wasted so much time trying to find a cure for the poison curse laid on his domain when he should've been spending more time with Daryl... should've lived out his days with the hunter in his cabin in the forest. 

Daryl looked down, feeling Paul's shoulders start to shake and warm tears landing on his chest. “Paul..? Ya okay?”

Paul didn't want to die. He wasn't ready. It wasn't just about not giving Negan his Godly powers... it was Daryl. He wasn't ready to leave Daryl. He knew he would out live Daryl. Daryl could die from disease or get hurt in battle, or he could grow old and die in his sleep.... and Paul would still live. Paul could try to kill himself, but he would just come back again. He would come back to a life without Daryl. It hurt. Just thinking about it hurt. He sobbed harder, burying his face in the hunter's neck. 

“Paul..?” Daryl sat up and leaned over the ocean God. “Hey... what's wrong?”

Paul looked up at him, blue green eyes shimmering wetly with tears. “... I love you. Fuck, Daryl... I love you so much.” He surged up, kissing the hunter deeply. 

Outside, a storm began raging. Daryl moaned and kissed back, hand petting through Paul's thick brown hair. It always seemed to rain when he and Paul got intimate. No matter where they were. As their pleasure increased and as the arousal grew heavy, storms built and rain fell. It pattered on the glass windows of the room. He could hear the ocean waves slamming into the docks below. Sweat trailed down his spine as he rode the pirate's cock. Paul moaned and panted under him, blue eyes glowing in the dark of the room. His hands caressed Daryl's chest and sides, leaving cool trails on his heated skin. 

The wind grew erratic, rain slamming into the windows as Paul rolled them over on the bed, slamming his hips into Daryl's. He bit and licked at the hunter's neck, groaning and swearing softly. His hair was matted to his shoulders and neck. It was always hot inside Daryl. Paul was used to being cold, like the ocean. He was addicted to the hunter. Everything about him was a contradiction to Paul. Paul was immortal, Daryl would die. Daryl was warm, Paul was cold. Daryl thrived in the forest while Paul belonged to the sea. They were so different, but fit so perfectly together. 

Daryl moaned and arched under the God. Paul stared down at him. He was beautiful, flushed and glowing from the fire place burning bright near by. His pants came in faster as his pleasure surged. He gasped and moaned out the pirate's name as his cock splashed cum between them. He tightened around Paul's cock, tight and warm. The God groaned, kissing the hunter deeply as he released deep in the man's body. Lightning crashed near by, lighting the room for a brief second. Thunder soon followed it, shaking the building. Daryl sighed into the kiss, staring up into Paul's blue eyes, watching how the changed color. He smiled, fingers petting through those wet brown strands. Paul hugged him close, remaining in his body and nuzzling his neck. 

 

'You're dying...' Thirwen spoke suddenly. 

Paul looked away from Daryl's sleeping face and to the wolf standing by the bed. He blushed and covered his nude body. He had no reason to feel shame, they were both Gods. The nude body meant nothing to them. It was just a human reaction to cover himself up. 

'I could smell the poison in the sea once we were close enough.' 

Paul sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Negan has us this time, Brother.”

'Not necessarily.' Thirwen jumped up on the bed and laid next to Daryl, resting his head on the hunter's chest. The hunter grunted, but didn't move to push the wolf away. Paul looked at them, raising an eyebrow in jealousy. 'Relax, I'm not going to take him from you. He's been my companion for several months... he's kept me alive... kept Negan from getting my power.'

“... You think Daryl can take out Negan?” Paul whispered. 

Thirwen huffed a soft sigh. 'I think he is one of the keys to taking out Negan. Glenn and Rick are also key to saving this land... to saving us all.' The wolf looked into Paul's eyes. 'it was not a coincidence that you met him.'

Paul looked down at the hunter. “... You think it was fate for me to meet him.” He looked back at the wolf, realization dawning on him. “... No...”


	6. Ch. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dragon is fought!

Daryl peeked around the garden shed, spotting two guards talking near the fountain. He smirked and cupped both hands over his mouth and made an owl sound. The guards paid it no mind and continued talking. They didn't see the two pirates sneak up behind them. Both pirates cupped their hands over the guard's mouths and their arms around the guards' torso and drag them to the shed. The guards struggled until Daryl came over, a small couch in hand. He dug out some pink and white powder and blow it into the guards' faces. The guards groaned and fell unconscious. Rick blinked, looking down at the powder questioningly. “Fairy dust... blow on it and make a wish.” Daryl murmured while the pirates changed into the guards' armor. 

“How did you find fairy dust?” Glenn hissed. 

“I live in a forest surrounded by fairies. I keep the fairies save, they give me some of their dust.” Daryl shrugged, closing the pouch and tying it to his belt. “C'mon, we can't stand here any longer. By now, Paul 'n the others should have taken out the other guards.” He turned, sneaking across the garden to the other side where Paul and the other two pirates were changing into armor. “We all set?”

Paul nodded. “There's a secret passage way in the kitchen. It leads into the library.”

“Why're we going to the library, don't we need the dungeon?” Rick whispered, glancing around to make sure no guards made their rounds into the garden where they were. 

“There's a portrait of Zeke in the library that leads into a secret room. They might've put him and his queen in there.” Paul glanced around as well, spotting the door to the kitchen. “There... c'mon...” He started toward it, leading everyone inside. The kitchen was fortunately empty, so he went over to the pantry and opened the door He pushed on the back wall and it gave way like a door, opening out into a stone passageway. Torches lit up as the door opened, revealing cobwebs and spiders crawling along the wall. 

Glenn made a face. “... I hate spiders.” Daryl snorted and stepped past him, following Paul down the passageway. “What..? I was traumatized as a child. Vera, the Spider Queen in Thirwen Forest, kidnapped me. If it hadn't been for King Hershel, I'd have died that day!” 

Paul looked over his shoulder and whispered. “Hush! We may be in the walls, but if you talk too loud, they might still hear us!”

Glenn huffed, but nodded. Rick followed close behind the knight, the four pirate guards bringing up the rear. Paul stopped at a wood part of the stone walls and pushed on it. He stepped down into a wide library, windows lining the far wall and shelves of books going three stories above them. Daryl waited until everyone had passed closed the wall behind them. While the pirates marveled at all the books, Daryl followed Paul over to a portrait of King Ezekiel and his Queen. The pirate captain stared up at the charming king with worry and affection. Daryl placed a hand on his lower back. 

“'m sure he's fine... we're gonna find him.”

Paul nodded. “... He's alive... I can feel him.” He knew Zeke was alive. He and the king had a bond, much like Thirwen and Hershel had had before the king had been murdered.

Daryl nodded. Paul had spoken this way before. He always seemed to know when something was off or if a situation would turn sour. The hunter just figured it was instinct. Paul was a mysterious person. There were times when he would tell Daryl everything, but there were other times when he would change the subject or say something to shut the conversation down completely. Daryl had never pushed. There were things he'd never told Paul, even if the pirate seemed to know everything about him. Paul sniffled a bit and reached forward, wrapping his fingers around the edge of the portrait and pulling it gently.

“Carol..?”

Rick spoke suddenly, startling the pirate and hunter. Paul released the portrait and turned to the knight. “... You know the queen?”

Rick stared up at the beautiful, short haired woman sitting in front of the king, his hand on her shoulders. “... Yes. She was my friend.. back home. She often watched Carl... she helped deliver him.” When had she come to Kaidodien? Why had she come here? Did something happen to their village? 

“She's been the Queen of Ocajan for six years.” Paul said and looked up at the portrait. “I'd never seen Zeke happier than he was after he met her. She's a wonderful woman, fierce and protective. It wouldn't surprise me if she tried rescuing him from the Governor only to be captured herself.”

The mercenary nodded. That sounded like Carol. She used to be meek and quiet due to the abuse her husband put her through. After he'd died of disease, she really changed. She became out spoken, learned to defend herself and her daughter and took lessons from Rick on strategies. He didn't know what she needed them for, but with war on the horizon, he decided to give them to her. He and the other knights would need all the help they could get. He frowned. Not that it did much good. They hadn't expected an attack from a kingdom across the ocean in the dead of night.

“I'm sure she's alive... she won't die so easily.” Paul whispered and reached for the portrait again. He pulled it open to another dark passageway.

“What is it with castles and hidden corridors?” Glenn muttered. 

“They're to keep the royal family safe in case of an attack.” Paul said as he stepped into the portrait. “Unfortunately, in this case, it's a disadvantage to us, the people trying to rescue the royal family.” 

Daryl followed after him. This corridor didn't have torches along the wall, so he held out a hand and muttered something. A ball of light appeared in the palm of his hand. 

“Daryl, you are full of surprises. You know magic, too?” Rick smiled, staring at the light in awe. 

“Only a bit ta get by. Mah mom... she did some witch craft. Not a lot... just a bit. Shortly after I escaped Negan's men, I broke into the palace and stole her books on witch craft. Nearly got caught. I managed ta escape, though.” Daryl ended the conversation there, following closer to Paul so the pirate could see where he was stepping. Paul smiled up at him and the hunter smiled back shyly.

They walked up several steep flights of stairs, the pirates stopping to wheeze and catch their breath. Even Glenn got tired after a while. “How many steps have we taken..?” The knight panted, leaning against the wall.

“I don't know.... two hundred..?” One of the pirates panted.

Paul stood on a landing, looking out a window. They were certainly quite high up. He could sense Zeke getting closer. They needed to get out of the secret corridor so they could get to the tower where he assumed The Governor had put the king and queen. “Just a little more guys, we're almost there.” He continued on up, Daryl a warm presence behind him. He stopped at a door and opened it slowly. He peeked out, finding an empty hallway on the other side. He stepped out, looking down the hall. “Ah, there it is.”

Daryl stepped out behind him, dousing the light in his hand. “Where's that go?”

“The Red Tower...”

Rick stepped out next, stopping next to Daryl and eyeing the door across the hall. “Red Tower..? That supposed to mean something?”

“They call it the Red Tower because one of the previous kings kept a mistress up there. When the Queen found out, she went up there one night and murdered the mistress who was pregnant at the time. Now, anytime someone goes up there, they hear a woman sobbing and are attacked by a white spectre with a bloody stomach.”

Glenn stopped next to Rick, staring at the door. “... And we're going up there..?”

“Yup!” Paul started forward, making a beeline for the door he knew Zeke was behind. A rumbling shook the floor and Paul stopped, falling to his knees. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Daryl just behind him, also on his knees, as were the others. “Wha-” He was cut off by another rumbling and a loud growl. He looked around and stopped when he saw something peek around the corner behind them. “... No one... move...” Paul hissed. 

Daryl tensed as the creature continued to come forward around the corner. It looked like a snake, but had wings and two back legs. “... It's a Wyvern...” He whispered. “Extremely volatile 'n aggressive... it's gonna attack no matter what we do.”

“Can't ya do the same thing with it that ya did with that zombie..?” Glenn whispered. 

“I ain't never tried it on a dragon.” Daryl whispered back, keeping his eyes on the dragon slowly slithering closer. It was getting close to Paul, putting Daryl on edge. “'sides... wyverns are too aggressive ta be charmed.”

Wyverns are usually located in mountainous regions, what was it doing near the sea? Negan must've brought it here as a guardian of the Red Tower to keep them from rescuing the king. They're going to have to fight it if Daryl can't charm it. The wyvern hissed, it's long tongue snaking it. It opened it's mouth and a ball of ice suddenly shot out. 

“MOVE!” Paul yelled and jumped to the side.

Daryl rolled to the other side as Rick grabbed Glenn and launched them both back into the hidden corridor. The four pirates peeked out, swords and knives ready to attack. Daryl stood up, notching an arrow into his bow and aiming it at the wyvern. Paul stood as well, drawing his sword. How the hell are they going to a fight dragon? He looked over at Daryl. He knew the hunter hated fighting such beautiful creatures. When he saw Daryl had an arrow ready, he grinned. 

“Daryl! What's the wyvern's weakness?!” Rick yelled out, his own sword ready.

“Wyverns are ice creature born in the higher mountains of Seveakor! Use fire!” Daryl yelled back. He whispered a spell and the tip of his arrow light on fire. He shot the arrow, getting the wyvern in one wing. The wyvern screamed in pain, flapping it wings. “Bring me your weapons!” Everyone ran over to Daryl and he lit their weapons on fire. “Go for the back legs and wings! It's got a long neck, so watch for it's head!”

The wyvern was a firece enemy. It spit out balls of ice, flapped it wings to send icicles. One pirate barely managed to dodge an icicle. It slashed his leg, spreading ice over the wound. Paul rushed forward, pulling the pirate into the secret corridor. He left the pirate there and hurried back out to the battle. Daryl and Rick fought side by side, taking on the beast's head while the other attacked the wyvern's legs and wings. They were bruised and exhausted by the time Rick cut the dragon's head off. Daryl fell back against a wall and slid down to the floor, sweaty and tired. Glenn groaned, falling to his back and staring up at the ceiling. 

“This king better be worth it...” He muttered.

Rick plopped down next to him, smiling at the three pirates started cutting into the dragon's mouth to dig out the teeth as loot. He shook his head and looked over at Daryl. He opened his mouth to ask if the hunter was alright, but Paul beat him. The captain slid into the hunter's lap and leaned against his chest, just as flushed and tired as the archer. Daryl pet his fingers through the pirate's hair, pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead. The knight looked away, chest and throat tight. 

They rested for a few minutes before Paul got up and walked to the door. Daryl stood as well, walking over to the dragon to get his arrows. The three pirates created a pouch out of the dragon's skin. Glenn couldn't stand the sight, so he hurried after Paul, trying hard not to throw up. Rick walked up to Daryl, watching the hunter clean the arrows. He looked over at the pirate captain, watching him start picking the lock of the door with Glenn keeping an eye out for guards.

“... You and Captain Jesus, huh?”

Daryl looked up and blushed a bit, putting his arrows in the quiver. “Yeah... got a problem with it?”

“No, not at all... just...” The knight looked down. “It was unexpected. You said you'd been alone for years.”

“I was... then I met Paul... we only saw each other fer a few days at a time 'fore he'd go out ta sea again. He'd always send me letters, lettin me know he's alright and when he'd be at the capital again. I'd make the trip to meet 'im here.” Daryl paused, looking over at the pirate captain. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the pink sea shell on a leather cord. “.. Last time we saw each other, he gave me this sea shell 'n asked me ta come with 'im... ta live on the ship with 'im. I couldn't... not with Negan's plan going into motion... we had a fight 'n he left.” He swallowed thickly, putting the quiver on his shoulder. “I waited months fer a letter... 'n never got one. I didn't know if he was dead, if he never wanted ta see me again... I was actually about to leave Thirwen to come here and see if he was docked, but then I saw ya's in trouble.” Rick looked down, feeling guilty. “Don't blame yerself, 'm glad I met ya. Couldn't take on Negan on my own.”

Rick nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but Paul spoke up, telling them he'd got the door open. Daryl patted Rick's shoulder and walked over to join his lover. Rick sighed and sheathed his sword. He hurried to follow them up the stairs to the top of the tower. They were halted at another door that Paul knelt down to pick the lock open as well. The door swung open when Paul unlocked it. An arrow whizzed past his head, narrowly getting Daryl, Glenn and Rick. It bounced off the stone wall behind them and fell to the floor. 

“Who's there?!”

Rick's heart raced. “Carol!” He shoved past the others and hurried into the room, looking around. 

“Rick..?” Carol stepped out from behind a pillar, a bow in her hand. Her eyes widened. “Rick!” She dropped the bow and rushed forward. Rick smiled and hugged her, lifting her off the ground. 

Paul stepped in, smiling warmly at the two. He looked around. The room was dusty and cold with hardly any furnishings, only a bed with meager blankets and a door leading to the bathroom. Ezekiel stepped out from the pillar as well and Paul stepped forward. “Zeke...”

“Oc-”

“Paul! Call me Paul.” Paul glanced over his shoulder at Daryl, who raised an eyebrow at them, arms crossed. 

The king looked between them, then smiled and nodded. “Of course, old friend.” He grasped Paul's hand and pulled him into a hug. “Am I ever so happy to see you!

Paul patted his back before stepping away. “We need to break the spell the Governor has over the people so they know you are their true king.”

Rick set Carol down and kissed her cheek. “What are you doing here? How long have you been here?”

Carol smiled bitterly. “... I came here a couple year after you left.” She looked down. “Our village was attacked again... Sophia...” She teared up, clutching her dress. 

Ezekiel walked up to them, wrapping an arm around Carol's shoulders and pulling her close. “You must be Rick. Carol has spoken fondly of you.”

“Your Majetsy.” Rick bowed to the king and shook his hand. 

“No need to be so formal, friend! Not only are you Carol's family, but you're rescuing my kingdom!” Ezekiel smiled and pulled Rick into a hug, patting his back amicably. 

Rick chuckled a bit, stepping back from the embrace after a moment. “Thank you, King Ezekiel. Let's get you out of here and back to your throne.”

They all turned to leave, but The Governor was blocking the door. “You may have killed my wyvern...” He smirked. “But you'll never leave here alive!” He unsheathed his own sword and charged them.

Rick drew his own blade, meeting The Governor. Their swords clashed, sparks flying brightly. The Governor pushed away, jumping back a couple feet. Rick charged him again. The room echoed with the sounds of steel and grunts. Rick used every move he could think of, defensive and offensive. With a mighty kick, The Governor had Rick on the ground. He laughed and pointed his sword at Rick's throat. Rick panted, weary from fighting the wyvern and Philip Blake. 

“Anyone moves and I kill him.” The Governor said, speaking before Daryl could release the arrow he had notched. Everyone stood frozen, not daring to move lest Rick dies. Rick glanced behind his enemy, spotting a crate on the ground right behind The Governor under a window. Blake smirked. “I bring Negan your head, maybe he'll use his magic to give me what I want. So... I'm going to kill you anyways.” He brought his sword up, intending to bring it down on Rick's chest. 

“NO!” Daryl yelled, pulling the arrow back again. 

Rick grunted and kicked out at The Governor's chest. The man stumbled back, the backs of his legs hitting the crate and sending him flying backwards. His sword flew from his hand and his scream echoed in the dead of the night. His body hit the water hundreds of feet below with a mighty splash. Paul ran to the window, looking down. He closed his eyes, summoning sharks to feast on the man's body.

“Rick! Ya okay?” Daryl hurried forward, reaching down to help the knight up. 

“Yeah, I'm good.” Rick sighed, his hair a mess of wet curls. “I'm going to be so sore tomorrow.” He groaned as he picked up his sword and sheathed it. 

Glenn huffed. “... I think we all are.”

Ezekiel chuckled. “You should all stay in the palace tonight... make use of the hot springs!”

“You have hot springs?!” Glenn smiled excitedly, nearly vibrating with excitement. 

Paul turned away from the window and walked over to them. “Let's hope Philip Blake's death broke the memory spell on the kingdom.”

Carol smiled and looked up at the king, holding his hand. “Come, my love.” 

They left the tower and found the three pirates at the bottom, injured but alive. Ezekiel led them to the throne room where his guards were searching around for him. They were all so happy to see the king and queen alive. Ezekiel hugged each one of them, giving them affectionate pats on the backs and shoulders. Carol was hugged as well, she kissed several guards on the cheeks. Rick stood off to the side, watching her. She seemed so happy and well loved. He was happy for her. He looked around, spotting Daryl and Paul holding hands and leaving the room to be alone on the balcony. Glenn was joking around with one of the guards, laughing and sharing stories. The mercenary sighed wearily and crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“Paul, you okay?” Daryl whispered as the pirate sat on the bench, looking pale and weak. 

“Yes, I'm just tired.” Paul ran a hand through his hair, getting one finger tangled in the braid that had Daryl's arrow head tied to it. He pulled his finger free and toyed with the arrow head. “It's been a while since I fought such a powerful monster.”

Daryl sat down next to him, putting his hand over Paul's on the bench. “Were ya serious..? When ya gave me the shell 'n asked me ta stay with you?”

The pirate captain looked over at his lover, turning his hand under Daryl's to lace their fingers together. “Yes, I was, Daryl.”

Daryl licked his lips and looked out at the ocean. “Then... after this is over... I'll leave the forest 'n live on the ship with ya.”

Paul smiled. “... Really?” He leaned closer to the hunter, breathing in his scent deeply, embedding it in his memory. “Daryl... I don't want you to force yourself... I know you'll miss the forest.” He brought his free hand up to pet the hunter's cheek. “How about this..? We'll spend have the year on the ship... and half the year in your cabin in the forest.”

Daryl smiled, resting his forehead against Paul's. “... I like that.” He kissed the pirate softly, then rested his head on Paul's shoulder. 

Paul sighed, looking out at the sea. He only prayed they could cure the poison in him before it killed him. He closed his eyes as Daryl began singing their song to him. They'd heard it at a festival a couple years ago by a traveling singer. Paul had been so moved by it, he'd been in tears. It represented their love so perfectly. He told Daryl if the hunter was ever lonely to sing the song and Paul would hear him. He never told Daryl how, but all wind comes from the sea, and the wind carries Daryl's voice to him. Every time he hears the hunter's voice, it soothes him. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, feeling his weariness wash away.


	7. Ch. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed.

Thirwen hated boats. He hated the ocean even more. He was so far from the forest, so far from the new Queen and all the animals affected by the poison. He sighed, head resting on his palm and staring out of the tiny window where he could see nothing but blue seas. The bed he rested on smelled salty and a hint of sweat from Daryl and Paul sleeping on it the night before. The wolf was ready to go home and die in peace. He knew his time was coming, and not even curing the forest could save him now. He needed to find someone to turn his power over to, and he knew just the person for it. He just needed to get the approval.

Up on deck, Paul was sitting on a crate, arms around Daryl's waist in front of him while he showed him how to tie different knots in rope. They were both smiling, hair up in messy buns and eyes bright. Rick and Glenn watched them from above, both shaking their heads. With The Dragon's Lament still out of commission and in need of repair, King Zeke had given them one of his fastest ships, The Queen's Heart, a 60 centimeter man-of-war. They were surrounded by sailors and a few of Paul's pirates. The sun was shining brightly down on them and the air was filled with the fresh cool spray of the sea around them.

“No, no, baby, like this.” Paul chuckled, hands covering Daryl's as he showed him how to do the knot again. 

Daryl smirked over his shoulder at the pirate captain. “Yeah, s'what I did.”

The pirate shook his head, smiling knowingly. Daryl was messing up on purpose, he knew he was. “Uh huh, sure you did.” He kissed Daryl's cheek. 

Glenn groaned, watching them. “They're so sweet, I'm sick to my stomach.”

Rick smirked over at the virgin knight. “You sure that isn't just the boat rocking?”

“I'm pretty sure.” The knight huffed and turned away from the couple below them. He sighed, Queen Maggie crossing his mind. He missed her. He hoped she was safe. He looked up at the bright sun above them, wondering if she was looking up as well. “... How far from Thirwen are we?” He asked Rick softly.

Rick looked over at the knight. He leaned on the rail in front of them, looking down at Daryl. “... Quite far.” He murmured back. “... You'll see her again, Glenn.” He raised a hand, patting the knight's shoulder. “I promise...”

“... You think she's safe..? That forest surrounding the capital is full of monsters...”

“Queen Maggie is a powerful woman. She has Thirwen's power to charm creatures, just like Daryl. She's not going to stand by and let monsters kill her people. She'll fight back. We'll get back to Thirwen once this is all over and she'll be waiting for you with open arms.”

Glenn sighed, looking down at the desk where Daryl and Paul were still teasing each other. “... I hope so.”

Rick glanced at him. “.. At least you have someone waiting for you.”

“... Rick... I'm sorry.”

Rick shook his head, patting the knight's back again. “Don't worry about it.” He whispered and walked away. He walked over to the navigator. “How much longer...?”

The navigator smiled. “We should reach it by sun down.”

“Good. I'm gonna go take a nap. Never know what we're going to encounter.” He took one last look at Glenn and left the navigator. He walked down the stairs and passed Paul and Daryl. Daryl was focusing on the knot he was tying, but Paul looked up at Rick. Their eyes met. Rick nodded at the captain respectfully. Paul nodded back before turning his attention back to Daryl. The mercenary reached up for the door knob, but the boat suddenly gave a violent rocking motion, knocking him into the door. He grunted painfully as he bounced off of it. 

Paul barely managed to get a grip on Daryl's torso before the hunter could go flying to the other end of the boat. He kept them both on the crates with a hand grabbing the hull. He looked around wildly. “What was that?!”

“NINGEN OFF THE PORT BOW!”

Paul gasped, releasing Daryl and practically shoving him out of the way so he could stand and running to the bow of the ship. He leaned on the hull, looking down into the water, eyes flicking back and forth, searching the sea below. Rick and Daryl ran up next to him, also looking down in the water. Rick gasped and pointed into the distance where a large, white scaled body was barely breaking the surface. 

“THERE!”

Paul got a brief look at it before it disappeared below the surface again. 

“What is that?” Daryl asked, waiting for it to show up. 

“It's a Ningen. A humanoid shaped creature with a pale complexion, nearly the size of a longboat.” The captain of The Queen's Heart stepped up behind them. “Much like the merfolk, the Ningen has the tail of a fish and the torso of a human with arms. It has no hair and only two black beady eyes and a wide mouth with sharp teeth like a shark. Its a docile creature, hunting smaller fish.”

Rick turned to him. “... Then why did it attack the ship?”

“Could be the poison in the water.” Captain Abraham crossed his arms. “The poison is turning docile creatures violent and violent creatures into demons.”

Paul watched as the Ningen broke the surface again right alongside the ship. He squinted, trying to see what it was doing. The creature reached a long arm out, clawed fingers latching onto the ship's wood. It pulled itself up and swung it's other arm up. It started climbing up, making a sound like a whale. The creature's weight rocked the boat port side, sending all the crates and sailors sliding across the deck. 

“WE GOTTA KNOCK IT OFF OR IT'LL TIP US!” Abraham yelled. 

Daryl growled. He looked up, seeing his bow and quiver sliding along the deck as well. He shoved away from Paul and lunged for the weapons, catching them in his hands. He notched an arrow, one foot on the hull and the other on a crate to keep himself from falling in. He pulled the bow back. 

“DARYL! NO!” Paul yelled, eyes wide. “NO!”

The hunter released the arrow, getting the Ningen in the shoulder. The Ningen roared, one hand releasing the boat to yank the arrow out. It's elbow smacked into the ship when the arrow came out, sending a tremor through the hull. It looked up at them furiously and started leaning back, pulling the ship with it. A few men fell into the water with terrified screams. Daryl tossed his bow and quiver aside and pulled his arrow out. He jumped off the hull and onto the creature's back, sinking his blade in. The creature roared again, releasing the ship and falling back into the water. The ship righted itself and rocked for a moment before settling. Paul and Rick stumbled to their feet and ran to the hull, leaning over to look into the water. 

“DARYL!” Rick yelled, eyes searching the water frantically. 

Daryl broke the surface, knife in hand, the water around him red from the Ningen's blood. He looked up at them. “It's gone! I don't know where it went!”

Paul glared at him, but he kept his mouth shut. Daryl had attacked the creature to protect the ship and the people aboard it. He turned to Abraham. “Get the row boats. We need to rescue those people.”

“DARYL, LOOK OUT!” Glenn suddenly yelled from topside. 

The Ningen had broken the surface of the water several feet away and was racing toward the hunter. Daryl looked over his shoulder and gripped his knife tighter. He turned his body, ready to meet the creature head on. Paul stepped back from the hull and removed his jacket, hat and holster. Rick looked at him. 

“What're you doing?”

“Saving the love of my life and my child.” Paul growled and ran forward. He jumped off the hull and swan dived into the water, landing between Daryl and the Ningen. In the water, he morphed into a second ningen, larger and with a bluish tint to his scales and eyes. He wrapped a large, clawed hand around the other Ningen's tail and swam deeper into the water. The Ningen let out a surprised clicking sound, much like a dolphin. 

“Paul!” Daryl looked around, eyes searching the surface for his lover. When the pirate captain didn't resurface, the hunter started swimming further out.

Abraham and Glenn worked together, getting a row boat onto the surface to rescue the men that had fallen in. The boat hit the surface and they rowed out toward the men. Rick kept an eye on Daryl, ready to jump in at any time to protect the hunter. When the Ningen's head surfaced just in front of Daryl, the mercenary tensed, but he saw the bluish tint to the Ningen's skin and eyes and knew it was Paul. Daryl stared up at the creature, knife in hand, raised and ready to defend himself. He looked into the Ningen's eyes and paused. The Ningen wasn't attacking, it was merely floating in the water. 

“... Paul..?” Daryl whispered, lowering the blade. A hand suddenly came up under him and lifted him out of the water. He dropped his knife with a plop into the water and fell to his knees as he was lifted closer to the Ningen's face. 

'I'm sorry, Daryl... I should've told you.' Paul whispered in his mind. 

“Told me... what..? What are you?” Daryl looked down at the large palm he was kneeling in, feeling the cold scales under his hands. He looked back up into the deep blue eyes of the Ningen. 

'… I am Ocajan... God of the Seas. I have lived for hundreds of years... and will continue to live until I chose to pass my powers on, or until the poisonous curse Negan laid on me kills me.'

Daryl's eyes widened. “... Yer dyin..? Like Thirwen..?”

'Yes, my love... that's why I was taking so long to write you back. I was searching for the White Witch to try to cure me. I'd just learned which tower she was in and was on my way there when the Kraken attacked my ship. I barely managed to get it back to the capital of Ocajan. Daryl, I so badly wanted to return to you sooner, but-'

“Paul... it's alright, I understand.” Daryl whispered and stood up carefully. He reached up, pressing his hand to the Ningen's face. “I ain't mad... 'm scared... cause I don't wanna lose ya. We'll figure it out... tagether. We'll find the White Witch 'n defeat Negan... 'n we'll live just like we said we would. Half the year on The Dragon's Lament 'n the other half in my cabin in Thirwen Forest.”

'Daryl... I love you, so much.' 

Daryl smiled and leaned closer, pressing a gentle kiss to the Ningen's thin lips. “I love ya, Paul... no matter who or what ya are.”

Glenn stared up at Daryl and the Ningen. “... Why is Daryl kissing the Ningen?” He asked as Abraham rowed them back to the ship. 

Paul swam closer to the ship, careful not to rock it too much and gently lowered Daryl down onto the deck. Daryl jumped down from his hand and turned, watching Paul morph back into a human. Daryl leaned over the hull, quickly jumping back when Paul created a wave of water to bring himself back onto the ship. He smiled nervously at all the sailors and pirates. Glenn stared wide eyed, dropping the rope in his hand and mouth parting. The row boat, fortunately empty, tipped over from the loose rope and fell back into the water. Abraham made a grunt of shock and anger, lunging forward toward the hull with the row boat.

“... So... onward to The Screaming Tower...?” The pirate captain murmured.

Daryl lunged forward, hands going to Paul's cheeks and kissing him deeply. Paul gasped in surprise, hands coming up to the hunter's wet shirt. They kissed softly, slowly pulling away, both soaking wet and shivering from the chill. Their foreheads pressed together, breathing each other in and pressing close to share warmth. 

“Scared the shit outta me when ya jumped in and didn't resurface.”

Paul smiled a bit. “Scared me when my Ningen dropped down into the water on top of you.”

Rick moved forward. “You called it your child. What did you mean?”

Paul stepped back, ignoring the sounds of Abraham trying to raise the row boat alone while Glenn and most of the sailors still stood in shock. “... I created the Ningen a hundred years ago. As a way to create balance between the larger fish and the smaller fish. I scattered them through out the ocean, many have been hunted. They may as well be considered extinct now.” Paul looked down sadly for a moment, then glanced at Daryl. “... I didn't want you to kill it, or for it to kill you, so I had to intervene. I took it deeper down and left it in a group of small fish for it to hunt.”

“They're extinct..? So, why not make more?” Glenn asked, finally breaking out of his shock and walking over to them.

Paul turned to him. “Once a species is created, the God that created it cannot intervene with the species... the only thing we can do is create more new species.”

Daryl reached for his hand. “... 'm sorry, Paul... if I'd known, I wouldn't've-”

The pirate captain smiled at him, holding the hunter's hand. “It's alright, Daryl. You were protecting everyone. I love that about you.”

“CAN WE GET GOIN NOW!?” Abraham suddenly roared, finally getting the row boat onto the ship and tied down. He glared at them all. “I don't care who ya'll are! This is my ship and we're getting a move on!” He turned and stormed up the stairs to the quarterdeck to take over steering the ship.

 

Daryl stepped into the quarters they had been given and smiled at Paul sleeping on the bed. Thirwen lifted his head off the pirate's stomach, ears forward and eyes glowing in the moon light as they landed on Daryl's form. The hunter walked over to the bed and sat on the edge carefully. He reached over to the wolf, petting down his neck. 

“Ya alright? Ya didn't get too shaken up during the attack, did ya?”

'Hardly.' The wolf snorted, glancing over to the corner of the room where he'd thrown up from all the rocking of the ship. 'Are you well?' 

“Paul is God of the Ocean...” Daryl whispered, turning his gaze to the sleeping pirate. 

'Indeed. He is suffering much like I am. Negan has poisoned us both.' The wolf sat up more, leaning forward a bit to lick Daryl's cheek. 'You do not have to fear, however. He is young. His power is fresh and will not be contaminated that easily.'

Daryl nodded and sighed. He reached down, pulling his boots off. The wolf let him on the bed, then laid down on his other side so the hunter could cuddle up to the pirate. Daryl rested a hand over the wolf's head on his side. “You'll be alright, Thirwen.” He murmured. “... I promise.” Thirwen groaned softly and closed his eyes. “You'll both... be fine...” Daryl swallowed thickly, nose pressed against Paul's neck. 

He's going to kill Negan. 

 

The Queen's Heart laid anchor just off shore of an island known only as The Pure Isle. It was named this way due to the river that ran through it. Rumors had been passed down along kingdoms that the river was so crystal clear that it held healing properties. People came from far away lands to seek out this river, but many died along the way, or were killed upon setting foot on the island. No one knew what had killed them. Survivors spoke only of a shadow with two heads and breathed fire. As the row boat grew closer to shore, Daryl could feel the immense power coming from the tower on the cliff. He jumped out of the boat when it was close enough and pushed it to the sand. Everyone climbed out, and as soon as their feet touched the sound, a loud roar came from somewhere on the other side of the island. Rick and Glenn both looked up. Paul looked back at Daryl.

“What was that?”

Daryl stared up at the trees, listening intently. “.. Not sure. Didn't sound like nothin I've heard b'fore.” 

Paul sighed, shrugging his jacket off and tossing it into the boat. He removed his hat as well and pulled his hair back, leaving only the braid with Daryl's arrow head in it loose. “Well, let's go find this White Witch.” He unsheathed a machete and started toward the tree line. 

Rick looked at Daryl. “I've got a bad feeling, Daryl.”

The hunter turned to the mercenary. “What about? The rumored shadow with two heads?”

“I don't know... I don't think so. We've handled zombie werewolves, wyverns and Ningens... I think we can handle whatever is protecting this place.” He paused, looking out into the open sea. “... Something else.”

Daryl smiled and patted Rick's shoulder. “Like ya said... we'll handle it.” He said and hurried after Paul.

Glenn stayed next to Rick, looking out into the sea as well. “... You think we were followed.”

Rick sighed and shook his head, facing toward the forest. “I think so. I just don't know by who.” He patted Glenn's back. “Come on, we better catch up to them.” He unsheathed his sword and entered the treeline, Glenn close behind.


End file.
